The War Begins
by Alice-Marie Cullen1901
Summary: *COMPLETE* Alyssa was bitten by Alec and now she is the most powerful vampire ever. But the Volturi let her go...Why? Now 58 years she meets the Cullen's and they let her join. But the Volturi are planning a war. What will happen? PLZ READ AND REVIEW!
1. The beginning

**A.N. I am the girl in the story and plz don't be mean this is my first Fanfic. Also I do not own anything in the story like The Black dahlia, Twilight, ETC!**

**Alyssa's POV**

You may be asking who am I? What's my story? I'll tell you. I am the newest member of the Cullen family. My name is Alyssa. I am physically 17 years old. I remember everything of my human life. I was born on December 15, 1930. In school I was very pretty. All the boys wanted me and all the girls envied me. My family was very wealthy. I lived in Hollywood with them. I only had one best friend. Her name was Elisabeth Short. She was a bit older than me. She was the most beautiful woman I had ever known. She came to Hollywood to become a star. I loved her like my older sister. All of my happiness ended on that dreadful day. On January 15, 1947, I was walking down the street when I saw her. Her dead lifeless body laid there on the grass. I screamed. Elisabeth's body was cut in half by the waist. Her face was cut from her mouth to her ears. There was even more damaged on her body than that. The days past. I had left to Volterra, Italy; Betty always wanted to go there. There I met a handsome young man. He had pale skin, long black hair and blood red eyes. He led me to a dark corner and we started to make out. His touch was cool. Then he went to my neck and bit me. I screamed and then I blacked out. I woke up three days later in a weird place.

"Where am I?" I asked confused. "My name is Alec. I am part of the Volturi." He explained to me everything. From the powers to our only mortal enemy: werewolves. He said that I didn't have to stay with them. That I had too much pain. Aro the leader said that I could leave. But they would have to visit me every few years. I took their offer and left.

**59 years later...**

I was driving my black Lamborghini Gallardo down the street. I was in Forks, Washington. I was actually heading to Forks. I was passing La Push. I saw a group of men in the middle of the street signaling me to pull over. "Hello, Is there a problem?" I was wearing my Dolce and Gabbana shades so he didn't see my topaz eyes. Yes I turned a veggie. I didn't like human blood or the idea of drinking it. "My name is Jacob Black. I hope you aren't planning to stay here…Bloodsucker!" I was appalled of him. I was new in the city. But the thing that shocked me was what he had called me. "Excuse, what did you call me?" I then recognized the smell. Werewolves. "You heard me! Tell that leech family, The Cullen's to stop making bloodsuckers." "Well, I'm sorry to ruin your parade but I'm new in this town. I am a vampire but don't call me a bloodsucker. Now move out the street or I'll run you over!" They took my advice and moved. I saw a cop around the corner. "Hello" "Hello. I'm new in Forks. Can you give the directions to The Cullen House? I must speak with them" "Well I'm very sorry miss but I don't know where they live. But my daughter Bella does. You could follow me home." "Thank you, sir."

**Bella's POV**

I saw my dad's car in the driveway and then I saw the Lamborghini too. I went down the stairs carefully. I knew Edward didn't want his fiancée to break her leg...again. "Hey dad. How was work?" I gave him a hug. Then I saw the beautiful girl behind him. "Hey Bells, It was slow like always. Well this young lady here needs to talk to you. I'll leave you two alone and order some pizza."

"Hello Bella. I'm Alyssa Gillespie. I need to talk to you about Jacob Black and the Cullen family." I was shocked when I heard those names. I was also shocked when she was still wearing D&G shades indoors. She also had a Don Ed Hardy jacket on. She was wearing black and red tank-top and black jeans with black stiletto boots. She was so beautiful. "Hello Alyssa. Please follow to my room and we can talk there." We got to my room and we both sat on the bed. "Well, Can you take off your glasses please?" "Sure." I took them off. She didn't look shocked. "Alyssa don't worry. I already knew what you are I just needed to see something." "Oh. Well I bet you needed to see if I was a veggie vamp, as I call it." Her eyes were topaz. "So what happened? I mean with Jacob" She told me what had happened earlier in the day. I was shocked at that. "Bella. I do have powers. But they are very powerful. I could have killed them all just by looking at them. That's only one of powers." "Come with me. I'm taking you to my fiancée's family." We went downstairs and said our good-byes to Charlie. We went in her car. She drove faster than Edward. We were there in 2 minutes.

**LPOV( the l is for alyssa's nickname. Which is Lyss or Lyssa **

Bella led me inside the nice mansion. "Hello Lyssa, We've been expecting you." Alice told me. I knew her power was like mine. To see the future. "Hello everyone. I'm so happy to meet you all. I also see that you follow the veggie way." "Hello I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme. That is Jasper and his wife Alice. I also believe that you met Edward and his fiancée Bella. And the one playing video games is Emmett. Wait! Where is Rosalie?" "I'm here!" She came down the stairs. She looked just like Betty Short. With the exception of her blonde hair. "Hello Alyssa. I'm Rose." She extended her hand but I couldn't take it. I started to cry tearless tears. Everyone was coming to me. "Great Rose! What did you do this time?!" asked Emmett. "She didn't do anything!" I looked up and walked over to Rose. "I'm so sorry Rose. You look just like my best friend. But with blonde hair. She was murdered in 1947 soon after my 16th birthday. The press nicknamed her "The Black Dahlia"…I was also the one to discover her body." "I sorry you had to see her body." It was Carlisle who spoke this time. "It's ok but now I'm happy that she looks like her. I also thank Jasper for calming me." I looked up and smiled at him.

"So lyss. How did you become one of us?" Edward asked. I told them the entire story. They were shocked to discover Aro had let me go. "That is very strange. Don't you think Carlisle?" Edward informed him. I also explained all that happened today. "I'm going to rip up all of them into shreds. Don't worry you are one of the Cullen's now. He won't mess with you again." Emmett stated I just laughed. "Emmett…Like I told Bella before. I could have killed them by just looking at them" "So what are your powers?" He asked me looking interested. "I have a lot of powers. I know that vampires only have one or two but I have many. Let me list them: I can control all the elements. Air, fire, earth, water and spirit. The last one spirit means I can heal people. I can't bring someone dead back but if they are dying then yes. The next power is that I can move things with my mind. The next two are that I can tell when people lie and I see the future like Alice. I can see it whenever I want. If Alice and I combined our power we could see anything we want like the future or past. So Alice you want to try it?" "Sure!!", said the pixie. So we put our hands together and looked at each other and concentrated. Then we saw it...Bella and Edward's future!

**_A.N. I don't care if you don't leave reviews. If you want than go ahead. I would enjoy. I'll also write the next chapter soon. Cause I know you guys don't like Cliffies. But I'm a lil EVIL! 3 _**


	2. The Vision

The Vision (LPOV & APOV)  
"_**Edward and Bella were in the hospital. Bella was having twins. And then in the other bed was Alyssa. She was having a baby too. She had a human boy next to her. They both had daughters except for Bella who had a boy too." **_

Edward's POV  
The whole room was quiet. Then we heard them. At the same time. They stopped talking and both blacked out. "Alice wake up! Lyssa! Jasper help Alice!" I had tried to wake them up but couldn't. Also I was very confused this doesn't happen to vampires. About 5 minutes passed when they finally woke up. "Edward! Stop screaming in my ear! Geez!" I laughed when Alyssa woke up. "Alice you up?" I realized that she wasn't. She was having another vision. She woke and looked at Bella and Alyssa. "Alice. What did you see?" I asked worried. "Bella you and Alyssa are the most powerful vampires. That's why the Volturi are coming for you two." I stood there shocked.

5 weeks later…

LPOV  
I'm here at the mall with Alice and Rose. I'm the mall girl but I'm not that preppy like they are. I'm more of a punk rocker. I have the short black hair with soft waves in it. I also have black nail polish on my nails. I have thick lips, a big ass, and average 38b breasts. I also wear black, red and purple make up. I'm also the bad ass chick but I can be nice. But I still love fashion. I was in "Hot Topic" with them looking at the accessories. Then I saw him. He was tall, with light skin but not as pale as me and black long hair with some red strips. He was wearing tight black jeans and a "Led Zeppelin" shirt. I knew he worked here. I bumped into him when I wasn't looking and I fell on my ass. "Oh, I'm so sorry. Here let me help you…" He stopped when he met my eyes. "Whoa! Cool contacts." "Thanks for helping me up and they aren't contacts." "Well I'm Aiden. What's your name?" "I'm Alyssa. I like your name." I smiled. The moment was so great but then my phone rang...  
_I kissed a girl and I liked it  
the taste of her cherry chap stick  
I kissed a girl just to try  
I hope my boyfriend don't mind  
It felt so wrong, it felt so right  
don't mean I'm in love tonight_

He looked at me and smiled. Sorry I mouthed. Then I picked up the phone. "Alice what do you want?" "Well I had a vision about you meeting a guy. So just say yeah" Before I could ask her what she ment she had hung up. "So Alyssa you want to go see a movie?" He asked with a smile. If I could blush I would right now. "Sure. We left the mall and I knew Alice and Rose would follow me. When we got to my car he was shocked. "Wait. Is this a Lamborghini Gallardo?" "Yep." I smiled at him and got in. We stopped at a flashlight when they caught up to us. "Come on Lyss. I'm in my Porsche. I can beat you to the theater." Alice looked at me with a smile that was anything but innocent. "Aiden. You don't have to ride with me. We go a little fast." "Don't worry I'll be fine" He said "Hey Alice…I'll take your challenge!" Then the light turned green and we were off…Alice had the lead and when we finally got there I hit the NOS and won. "Hey that's not fair." Alice said to me. I went over to her and whispered "And you call yourself a psychic." She laughed. "I should've seen it coming." We went in and saw a scary movie. When we finished the movie and when we went outside, he looked very nervous. "Well I have some tickets to 'OzzFest'. Do you want to come with me? I hear Iron Maiden, Coheed & Cambria, Megadeth and a ton more are coming to Phoenix. So do you?" "OMG! I wanted to go but I didn't think I would be in town. I would be glad to come with you." I saw that his face become lit up with happiness. "It's Saturday, so I'll pick you up at twelve. I hope that's ok." I looked up at his light blue eyes. "Sure. I'll be ready by then. Well…I guess this is good-bye." "Yeah…I guess so." I looked up at him and saw that he was leaning in. So I decided to help him. Then our lips met. His were so warm against mine. "Bye Alyssa. Here's my cell. Call me." "Bye. Here's mine and I will." I gave him a smile. I had always been the bad ass chick and now one guy broke that. I ran over to my car when he had left. "Well, well, well. I guess little Miss. Bad Girl has found her singer." Rosalie looked at me with a huge grin on her face. "Oh. La Tua Cantante! It's just like I saw it." Alice ran over to me and gave me a huge hug. I was very confused by them. "Slow down. My singer? La Tua Cantante?" "It means that his blood sings to you, Silly" Alice said looking very excited. "But I don't want his blood. I want him. I think I love him." "Well let's get home. Everyone will want to know what happened." Rose looked at me with a smile.

When we had gotten home, everyone was asking about Aiden. "I am so happy for you. We will adopt you to our family. You will be a Cullen." That was Esme. She had given me a huge hug. "We are all so happy for Lyss. You know it kind of reminds me of Bella and Edward." Emmett said it with a grin on his face pointing to Bella and Edward on the couch. After that everyone calmed. I just can't wait till Saturday to see him.


	3. Love and Hate

A.N. Now I want some reviews. So please leave some. Maybe give some ideas. Also the girl Alyssa is based on me. Some of her facts are mine. Also I don't own anything that you might recognize in the story. I will try to write faster if I get a least 5 reviews.

LPOV

Today is Saturday. I just can't wait till he picks me up. I was walking down the stairs. Oh I almost forgot. I live with the Cullen's now. I'm on the 4th floor all by myself. When I got to the last step, I was ambushed by Alice and Rose. "Oh, no! You are not going to the concert looking like that." Alice looked at me with an evil grin. "Come on guys. It's an outdoor concert. I'm not going over there looking like I should be on the runway." "Oh. Well you have to look good for Aiden. You call yourself a psychic. Check your future out for yourself." I did and I saw it; Aiden was asking me to marry him. He was the one in the vision. But I can get pregnant. "Fine, you win Alice. You can take me to makeover-land." She looked at me and gave me a huge hug. Then at vampire speed she took me to her room. She did my hair. Putting soft Marilyn Monroe waves in it. Rosalie's job was to do my make-up. She put on black eyeliner which is my favorite type of make-up. On my eyes she put black eye shadow on the top and light purple on the bottom. They did nothing with my lips because they are already thick. When they were finished I stood up and went into the bathroom to put on my clothes. When I came out they screamed. I was wearing a white strapless top and on top of it a black lace off the shoulder top. I was also wearing a short white mini skirt that had layers. I also had my favorite black tights under. My shoes were my black all star's. "OMG!! You look hot. You are so ready to go with him." Rosalie said to me after I came out. Then Bella came in. "What's the problem? Is everyone all right?" She looked worried. "Don't worry Bella. We were just giving Lyss a makeover for today." Alice said to Bella looking so excited. Bella rolled her eyes at her and said something very low. I think she said that she was glad that it wasn't her getting the makeover. Then I heard a car beeping from outside. "Yay, He's here. I'll see you guys later. Bye" I said while running down the stairs. There he was. I was shocked when I saw his car. It was a 1970 Dodge Challenger with a black paint job. It looked just like the car from that old movie Vanishing Point.

Aiden's POV

She looked so hot. The house she lived in was so amazing. "Hey" She said as she gave me a quick kiss. Her lips were hard and cold against mine. "I can't believe you have a Dodge Challenger" She said checking it out. "It was my dad's. When I finally got my license he passed it down to me. So I saved some money and fixed it up." "I love it. Your car is so cool." I helped her in. Then we started off to Phoenix. Halfway there I let her drive and we made it there in time. She looked so beautiful. I was glad to come with her. Then one of her favorite songs from Megadeth came on. The song was called "A tout le Monde". I knew French so I had understood it. When the chorus kicked in, Alyssa started singing along…  
_A tout le monde  
A tout mes Amis  
Je vous aime  
Je dois partir  
These are the last words, I'll ever speak_

I didn't know she could sing like that. I was very shocked. A lot more bands came on. After the concert I started to buy her some food when she stopped me. "I already ate." She gave me that smile that nobody could ever resist. On the ride home she looked very nervous. "Are you ok?" "Oh. Yeah. Don't worry nothing's wrong." I looked at her eyes; they weren't that topaz brown color. They were almost black. "Alyssa. What's wrong with your eyes?" She looked scared. "Aiden, I really like you. I even think I'm falling in love with you but I have a secret. I don't know how you will react to it." "Alyssa, I think I'm also in love with you. You can tell me anything." She looked at me and her eyes were now completely black. "I'm a vampire. I don't drink human blood. I drink animal blood. That's why my eyes are black. I forgot to hunt." I couldn't believe her. I thought she was joking. "Alyssa. Are you serious? Is that why you didn't want me to get you the food?" "Yes I am. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner. I was scared." She looked so sad. I was very shocked. I decided to stay quiet. When I dropped her home I told her bye. She looked like she was about to cry. I went home after that. I didn't know what to think.

LPOV

I stumbled into the Cullen house. Which was mine too since Carlisle and Esme did the adoption papers, which ment I was now Alyssa Gillespie Cullen. Once I was going up the stairs I stumbled once again and fell. Esme, Bella and Edward had heard me. "Lyss! Are you all right?" Asked Bella, She was the sweetest one of all. "No, the guy of my dreams hates me. I thought it would be good to tell him. To not have any secret's between each other but I was wrong!" I started to sob. "Lyss. What do you mean secrets? Oh my god. You told him that you're a vampire." I looked at Bella who looked worried. "Yes I did. I just wanted to. After I told him he just stood quite. Bella I made a horrible mistake." "No, you didn't. I remember that after Bella found out we had grown closer than ever." Edward tried to get me to calm down. I did and I thanked him. I went up to my room and started reading Crank by Ellen Hopkins. Reading always got me calmed down. I always loved reading. Later that night while I was watching TV, Aiden called me. I picked up and heard his voice. "Alyssa. Please forgive. I thought about it after I dropped you off. I don't care if you're a vampire; I think that they are awesome." "Aiden, please slow down. Can you come over? I want you to speak with my family. I think it's time for you to know everything about us." "Ok I'll come over right away. I love you Alyssa." "Me too" I said and then hung up. I went down the stairs. "Family meeting!" I screamed so everyone would hear. "Come on, Alyssa. I was just watching football. It's Washington Redskins against New York Giants." Emmett was whining. I looked into the future and saw who won. "Redskins will win by 10. Now get your butt on that couch." "Damn, little psychic. It was bad enough with Alice but now you are here too." I went over to Alice and gave her a high five. "Carlisle I need you to explain to Aiden everything since you are the oldest. We were all waiting for Aiden when the doorbell rang. I didn't recognize the smell till I got closer to the door. It was that Werewolf, Jacob.

BPOV

"I'll open it, Lyssa" I said to her. I knew by the way the Cullen's all became that it was the pack. "Hello Jacob, what do you want?" "I've come here to tell you that your leech family broke the treaty." I looked at him so shocked. "Jake, what are you talking about? They haven't broken the treaty." "LET ME IN! I KNOW THEY DID!" He screamed at me. "Jacob Black! You will not come in this house! I hate you. If you are talking about Alyssa, then you are so damn wrong. We didn't change her. Alec from the Volturi did, a long time ago. So don't come here screaming at me. If you keep harassing me or my _Leech_ family, I will come after you when I'm one of them." I warned him. "Bella, I'm so sorry. Please forgive me. I love you Bella. I just don't want you to become one of them." "Jake. I love you but like a brother. I won't come for you. I'm sorry I said that." When I looked up at him he leaned in and started to kiss me real hard. I slapped him. "Jacob. Why the hell did you do that?" "Because I love you Bella!" Then he took me on his back and started to run. "Edward!" I screamed for him but it was too late. I was headed to La Push.

LPOV

I called Aiden after Bella was kidnapped to tell him to come by Monday. "Are you ok? I can help you." "No. It's something very dangerous. I love you." "I love you too. Be safe. (MINI A.N. There is a Twilight flashback. I hope you liked it! ) I told him good-bye hoping it wasn't my last words to him. "Let's go!" I said to everyone. "Alyssa, we can't. It's the treaty." Carlisle said to me. "The treaty, you know what? Screw the Effing treaty. To me it looks like he broke by coming here and kidnapping Bella. He hasn't even imprinted yet. I know he won't because I've seen it." "She's right from the vision we had together I saw it. Let's go, unless you guys want to bet on us?" She looked at everyone with a grin."Never bet with them." Said Emmett. So we each headed to the garage. "Emmett, Rosalie, Esme and I will go in my Mercedes." said Carlisle to me. "I will go in my Lamborghini with Edward, Alice and Jasper."

A.N. Ooo another cliffy. I will try to get the next chapter out by tonight or tomorrow afternoon. Please leave me some reviews.


	4. Confrontations

A.N. I don't own anything from Twilight. That's Stephanie's. Also I want reviews now. I'm writing really fast but I might slow down if I don't get at least 5 reviews.

BPOV

I sat in Jacob's room waiting to see what would happen. "Bella, you know I only did this because I love you." He said while walking in the room. "You broke the god-damn treaty. They will kill you." "Not quite, baby. You see I'm taking you to Florida. We are going to party on South Beach." "Don't call me that. I'm engaged remember? Also Florida? Jacob Black if you don't let me go I will call Charlie to have you arrested." I looked at him with all my anger. "Charlie is actually out of town. He is at a police convention in Seattle." He came down to me to try to kiss me again. I slapped him once again. "Jake. If you truly love me you will let me go." "No, Bella. You see, once we get to Florida I'm planning to marry you." He looked at me with a grin. "Jacob Black, I will not marry you. You are sick." He was about to try to kiss me one more time when we heard car doors slam. I ran past him and saw my Edward there with all the Cullen's. I was about to run to him when Jacob grabbed me by the waist. "Let me go, you mutt!" He laughed and didn't do as I said. Then he took me running to the cliff were I lost sight of Edward.

LPOV

I smelled Bella but I couldn't see her. Then I saw a blur of two people running towards the cliff. "Edward, he took her that way. Everyone to the cliff!" I yelled back at the rest. Then I saw her. She looked very pissed off. He was grabbing Bella by her waist. "If you come closer, I will call the rest of the pack on you!" "Edward! Edward, please help me! He wants me to go to Florida to marry him!" She screamed. Edward looked pissed off and worried. He started walking closer to Bella when Jacob threw her to the side and phased into a wolf. I ran to Bella who was bleeding. "Bella! Bella, are you ok?" "No, I have a huge cut on my knee." "Carlisle! Take care of Bella." He came and attended her. I walked over to Edward who was being held down by a huge wolf version of Jacob. I used my power to control air to take it all out of him. He tried to breathe but couldn't. I finally let him go after a minute. "I don't want to kill you. But leave Bella alone! Leave us all alone!" "Fine….I….will….try…." He said gasping for air between words. I left him. I walked over to my car and started to sob. I knew my powers were strong and if I had lost control he would have been killed easily. "Alyssa? Are you ok?" Alice said as she got in the passenger seat. "Yeah, I am, well kind of. How's Bella?" "She is ok. But she needs a couple of stitches on her knee. Lyss, can't you heal her?" I looked up at Alice. "All right. Stay here." I said walking out of my car. I went over to Bella touched her bloodied knee and healed her. "Wow! I guess you are one-of-a-kind." Carlisle said looking very impressed. "Well it's more like a two-of-a-kind with Bella being the second." They stood quiet. I laughed and went to the car when everyone was ready. When everybody was in I took off towards our house.

The next day…

I waited for Aiden to stop by. He came around 2:00pm. "Hey, I've missed you. So what happened yesterday?" I gave him a kiss. "Wolf gone loco. Don't ask, it's a long story." I showed him inside and his mouthed dropped. I laughed at his expression. "Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper." I pointed to each as I called them out. "Hello I'm glad to meet you guys." He said shaking their hands. "Well Carlisle, it's time for Aiden to know our stories." Aiden and I sat on the couch with the others. Carlisle began telling Aiden everything, from the change, The Volturi, our veggie style, to our own stories." "Well, our only enemy is sometimes other vampires and the werewolves. Oh we also don't sleep and we will not die from stepping into the sun, we will just glitter like we have millions of diamonds on our skin." Carlisle explained to him. Aiden took it all in. I led him to my room after he said all his thank you to everyone. "Alyssa, I know that we have only known each other for a few days but I love you. I want you to be my girlfriend." He said. "Of course, I will be your girlfriend. Oh wait. Don't you dare come up here Alice" I screamed. Aiden grabbed me and kissed me once more.

Months later…

Aiden and I have been dating for a couple of months. Bella's wedding is coming in 3 months so we are preparing for her's. I was downstairs playing chess with Alice which has been going on for 3 hours. I was about to move my horse when my phone rang. I checked the id it was Aiden. "Hey, what's up?" "Alyssa, I have to ask you something very important. Can I come to your place?" I was so confused; Alice was just looking at me with a smile on her face. "Sure, you can." "Thanks, I see you there" He hung up. "Alice, I don't want to see into my future. I also don't want you to." I told her because I knew what she was about to do. About 10 minutes later he came by. I took him into my room. When we got into my room he made me stand up. I was so confused. But then he went down on one knee and it all came to me. "Alyssa Gillespie Cullen, I love you so much. I don't care if you are a vampire. I want you I my life forever. Will you marry me?" I couldn't speak. I only could nod. He got out a beautiful ring with a blue heart shaped diamond. "You didn't have to spend all your money." "It was my grandmothers. Well she had bought it for me. I asked her why and she said that someday I would meet a girl that deserved it as much as I deserved her." If I could cry right I would. He put the ring on my third finger and gave me a kiss. We walked downstairs and I announced our engagement. "Welcome to the family, Aiden. I hope you take care of her." Said Carlisle to him. Everyone welcomed him in. "Great now, I have to prepare for two weddings. Wait! We can have a double wedding to save time and money. I heard its better that way. That is if both couple's agree?" She looked at Bella and Edward. "Yes, we totally agree. Just in one condition, the dresses shall be different." Said Bella to Alice and me. Alice continued talking. Bella and I had both agreed that she would have her honeymoon here at our house and I would spend it in Seattle. I had to go to meet with Aiden's parents.

His house was so cool. It was not as big as mine but it was two stories. "Mom, Dad! I'm home." He called out as we entered the house. The interior looked like it had been done by Goths. I laughed at myself. "So this is the mysterious Alyssa? Very beautiful." A woman with a blood red dress said. "Glad to meet you Mrs. Alucard." Mom and dad we have something to tell you. I asked Alyssa to marry me and she said yes. We are getting married in 1 month." His dad looked like he was about to kill him. "No you are too young! You just met her. Wait is she pregnant?!" He screamed. "No dad, I'm 18 and she isn't. I want to marry her because I love her." "What do her parents have to say about this?" His mother asked calmly. "My family died when I was younger. I'm the only one left of the Gillespie line. But my adoptive parents are fine with it. Our wedding is going to be a double." "Aiden, if you love her then you have my blessing." His father told him then he turned to me. "Alyssa if you have no one to give you away, I'll be glad to." "Thank you, sir. It's getting late so I must go." He nodded and I left giving Aiden a quick kiss and good-bye.

Then as I was running home I saw him in front of me. "Alec, what are you doing here?"

_A.N. Another cliffy. I am so evil. I want reviews or I'm not going to write more. The next chapter will be about Alec and Alyssa, The parties and of course the double wedding. I will be skipping ahead. I know the chapters are short but the next one will be longer. :)_


	5. Parties and cat fights

A.N. I do not own anything that you might recognize. I also have been getting hits but no reviews. I want them so please leave some.

LPOV

I wondered why he was here. The man who made me what I am today. "My dear Alyssa, you look so beautiful. It has been too long since we last saw each other." "You still didn't answer my question" "Well, I am here to warn you." "Warn me about what?" He came closer to me and grabbed my hand. "About you and your little friends Aiden and Bella, we are going to come for you and her in about a year." I looked at him and I noticed he was looking at my ring. "What are you talking about, Alec?" "After you and Bella give birth. This is a very beautiful diamond. I suppose you moved on, but I thought you loved me." "You think I love you after what you did to me? Please, that night outside the bar I was drunk, I had more than 3 cocktails! Now I only love Aiden." He gave me a kiss on my hand and I pulled it away in disgust. "Well my dear, I will see you soon." He said to me and disappeared. I started running to my house. I fell on the steps when I was walking up. I cried tearlessly. "Alyssa! Are you alright?" It was Bella who had come outside. "No! Alec, he found me again. I thought he would have followed me false lead that I had left in France. He's coming for me and you in a year!" I broke down again. "Lyss don't worry! We are safe here. Look everyone went hunting so you go too, I will call Aiden to stay with me while you go out." Bella was always the sweetest of us all. I smiled at her and left. I caught up with the rest in 3 minutes.

BPOV

After Alyssa had left I went upstairs and got Aiden's number and my phone. "Hello" asked a sleepy voice. "Hey Aiden, its Bella! I need you to spend the night here with Lyssa. Don't worry she's ok. Just come to the house." I said and then hung up. He came by about 10 minutes later. "What's wrong Bella?" he asked. I could tell her was worried." Don't worry, it was just the Alec came back." "Is she all right? Did he do anything?" Now he was really worried I thought. "No she is fine, just scared. She went out hunting a few minutes ago." He was relieved when I told him. I took him up to Alyssa's room. Thank god her and Alice bought a king sized bed. They knew he would one day come to sleep over here. I showed him to the room. "Are you sure?" he asked me. "Yes. Just go in. I'm also on the third floor if you need anything." He told me good-night and entered. I went to my room and fell asleep. I had a dream later that night…

_I was in a hospital after I had given birth to my twins. The doctor came in and told us that today we can take them home. So we did. Then the next week I was being changed. I spent the three days in pain. When I finally woke up, someone came into the room. It was the Volturi! "Carlisle, I see you have changed her. Well we can take it from here." Aro said with the eeriest tone. Then I saw Alec come in with Alyssa. "No! Let her go, she is not involved in any of this!" I screamed. "Aro, look at her eyes. They are topaz and not blood red like newborns." Marcus informed him. "Let her go! I already told you she isn't involved in this" "On the contrary, yes she is and so are you. You see dear Bella, you and Alyssa are destined to be the most powerful vampires!" I looked at Edward who was pissed as hell. Then all of a sudden Felix picked me up before Edward could stop him. "Let me go! Edward, please help me! EDWARD!!"_

"Bella, I'm here! Are you ok?" said my angel to me as I woke up. "I just had a bad dream" I kissed him. "Can you tell me about it?" "Only after my human moment." He smiled and I went into the bathroom. When I came out, he asked me about it. I told him everything. "Don't worry, love. No one will ever take you from me" He said and went downstairs to make me breakfast.

LPOV

I was downstairs making breakfast with Esme. "Looks like Alyssa beat you to the kitchen Edward." Laughed Bella as she saw me, then she sat down next to Aiden who was waiting for his breakfast. "Bella, what do you want for breakfast?" asked Esme as she helped me give Aiden his food. "Can I have some blueberry pancakes and orange juice, please?" "Sure thing!" I said and handed the plate and glass to her. "Did you already make them before I came down?" I went to her and giggled. "Psychic, remember?" They both finished eating while I got changed. I went into my room and picked out a black and white sundress. It had thin straps and the top was tight and it was black. From the rest down it was flowy and white and at the bottom it had black flower designs. I wore my black flats with my outfit. I came back down when I saw Bella was asking for more pancakes. "Slow down Bella. I have a lot more." Laughed Esme, she told me she loved cooking for Bella and now Aiden. Carlisle and the rest came in through the doors. "Good morning! I see Bella is overdosing a little on Esme's pancakes." Carlisle said and everyone cracked up. Bella only looked up and showed a beet-red face. "Bella and Aiden, I need to talk to you both in the study. Alyssa and Edward you come too." Carlisle told us. I looked at Aiden and nodded for him to follow us. We entered the study and Carlisle told us to sit down. "Well Aiden, do you want to become a vampire for you to be with Alyssa forever?" he asked Aiden. "I talked about it with Lyss and I want to marry her and yes I want to." "Well Bella already knows the procedure but I'll tell you. It takes 3 days for the venom to travel through the whole body and also to slow down the heart and eventually stop it. I will give both of you morphine to stop the pain a little. Alyssa will be at your side throughout the process and Edward will be there for Bella." He explained. I spoke up after he had finished. "What about me and Bella getting pregnant? How is that possible?" "Well like I have said before we haven't tried it with a human and a vampire. So it is possible since the body temperature of a human can 'defrost' the sperm or egg. Then you can have a half human half vampire child. Bella could have many kids but Alyssa can only have one. After your nine months we will turn you both into vampires." "How long after the pregnancy?" asked Bella. "A week after". Carlisle explained. After our conversation I left with Aiden to the front door and told him good-bye.

3 days before the double wedding…

BPOV

"I am not having strippers coming over to our bachelorette party." "Me either!" said Alyssa to Alice's idea. "Well it's too late. I called for 2 of them." She said with a smirk. Me and Alyssa groaned. Everyone was here except the guys. My mom had come here from Florida without Phil. Angela was here along with Jessica, Lauren and Rose. I still wanted to know why Alice invited Jessica and Lauren. "Bella and Alyssa we are so glad that you too have found someone. Here is my gifts to you too." Said Esme, as she handed us our gifts. Mine was a black photo album. Alyssa had received a new black I pod nano. "Thank you so much Esme. I love it!" I jumped at her and hugged her. "Me too, I love it. I wonder how many songs I can put in it." "Well Bella, I wanted you to have something that you can put all of your photo's in. Alyssa I got you the new I pod because I want you to put all your songs in it, it's an 8GB." The next one to give us gifts was Renee. "Bella and Alyssa, I picked these for your wedding night." I opened mine and it was a sexy Victoria's Secret corset. It was red and black and it was mostly red but it had black designs over it. I blushed and saw that Alyssa was giggling at her's. "What's your gift?" She couldn't stop giggling so she showed me. It was a box with 5 different KY warming jells. They were all different flavors; strawberry, cherry, watermelon, grape and green apple. "Bella I wanted you to have something sexy to wear on your wedding night and Alyssa I got you the jells because you will need them. They are very tasty and I used them with Charlie and Phil" Everyone laughed while I blushed. The next gifts were from Alice and Rosalie. They had given me new camera and they gave Alyssa a Gibson Guitar. It was black with rainbow colors splattered on it. We both jumped at them. The next ones were Jessica and Lauren. They got me a 100 dollar gift card to Borders since I love books. They had given Alyssa a Guitar book and "The long hard road out of hell" book by her favorite band Marilyn Manson. We thanked them and hugged them. Even though they didn't like us these were great gifts. The last one was Angela. She gave me and Alyssa a huge box set of make-up for each. My colors were brighter and Alyssa's were darker. "I think I speak for both of us when I say I love it" said Alyssa to Angela. We all finished with the gifts when the strippers arrived.

LPOV

I saw that when the two strippers arrived Lauren and Jessica went upstairs when they were all distracted. They sat in the corner and started talking. "Well at least they liked the gifts." "Yea, whatever...I don't really care. I just got them the gifts." "So what do you think of Bella marring Edward?" asked Jessica. "I think she is doing him in order for him to marry her. She is so ugly! I mean Edward should be marring me!" said the blond. "I totally agree with you. So what do you think the deal is with Alyssa?" "I think she is such a freak. I bet the blue diamond on her hand is fake. I also think she might be into Satan! You want to check out Bella's room to see if we could steal anything?" That is what got me really pissed. "Yea, let's go." They went to Bella's room and started looking around some things. I watched them. Then they saw the bracelet that Bella had taken off when she went to take a bath. "Jess, look at this. I wonder if it is a real one" she said as she pointed to the heart shaped diamond. "Take it Lauren! It will go great with your necklace." When I heard this I drew the last straw! I burst through the door. "What the hell do you think you are doing? Get the hell out of here! I know you don't like Bella or me but to stoop this low?!" They both looked at me shocked. "Shut up, little devil worshiper!" I got very pissed. "You better get out of this house since you aren't welcome here anymore" "What are you going to do if we don't, cast a spell on us. We are so scared!" Lauren laughed. I threw myself at her and pinned her down. I saw that Jessica ran out of the room. I grabbed her wrist possibly breaking it and carefully took off Bella's bracelet. Then I ran downstairs and saw Jessica trying to leave but everybody stopped her. Then when she saw me she broke through the crowd and headed towards the door but I used my powers and slammed it shut.

I went to her and sat her down on the couch. Apparently all of the guest's and the stripper's left moments before the screaming. Only Jessica and Lauren were behind. "We have a lot to talk about"

_A.N. I want to thank TwiFanPire for giving me my first reviews. Since she was the first one she will get the sneak peak at the next chapter. I also want more reviews! Just press the button and review. I will update soon! :) _


	6. The wedding day

A.N._ I am so happy because I am getting reviews! I also do not own anything that you might recognize! Please read and review it. I will try to update my chapters soon._

BPOV

I watched as Alyssa sat Jessica down and then she went upstairs to get Lauren to the couch as well. Lauren was crying and holding her wrist which was broken. Alyssa walked over to me and handed me my bracelet. "Why the hell would you two steal from me?" I screamed at them. "You don't deserve anything! Edward, that ring, the bracelet!" Lauren cried. I saw Alyssa take out her phone and call someone. "Hello, can you please pass me Chief Swan? Thank you. Hello Chief Swan. It's Alyssa. Can you come to the Cullen house?" Then she hanged up. "Why did you call Charlie?" I asked her, she still looked furious. "I am reporting Lauren for attempting a robbery and Jessica for being her accomplice" she said. Lauren got really pissed while Jessica broke down crying. "I can't go to jail! My parents are going to take away everything!" Moments later Charlie came in his cruiser. "What's the problem Alice?" he said when she opened the door. "Well two of our party guest decided to steal from us. They are the two sitting on the couch." He looked at me sitting with Esme on the loveseat. "Bella what did they try to steal?" "My bracelet which has a heart shaped diamond." He looked over at Lauren and Jessica and walked to them. "Ladies, you both know that this is a crime. I'm sorry but you guys have to spend about two months in jail." he said while putting them in cuffs. He said good-bye's to us and put them both in the back of his cruiser. I said my good night's to all and went to sleep.

LPOV

I had to wake Bella up the next day for all of us to go to the spa. "Bella, Bella! Wake up! We have to go the spa" She woke up and looked at me. "You have to be kidding me." I nodded no and she went to the bathroom. When she came out I gave her the clothes Alice had picked out for her. When I was I was walking down the stairs when I had a vision…

_ The Volturi were talking among themselves about Bella and me. "Aro what are we going to do with Bella and Alyssa?" asked Marcus. "We will take them away from their family. They're powers will be helpful in our quest to become the most powerful coven." "Well they are not going to give them up without a fight. Once Bella is transformed she will be as powerful as Alyssa. Those two together will be unstoppable." Said Caius. "Well I guess the war begins after Bella and Alyssa give birth." Said Aro and all of them nodded in acceptance. _

I fell down on the stairs. "Alyssa are you alright?" said Esme as she helped me up. "I just had a vision. I'll tell you and everyone else at the spa." We headed to the spa. Everyone had massages, Mani's, Pedi's, Facials and Bella got a Wax but everywhere on her body. Alice and I stood in the doorway with Kleenex after she came out. I then told them about the vision when we were driving home. "Don't Alyssa we will be ready by then." Said Rosalie to me but I was still nervous.

The double wedding day…

BPOV

I can't believe today is Alyssa's and my wedding. I was so nervous and so was she. "Come on guys, stop being nervous. Nothing is going to happen. Oh and Bella I have someone here to see you" I didn't know who was going to be here. Alyssa left the room with Alice, Rose and Esme to go hunting for a little bit. Then I saw him…Jacob. "Congrats Bella, you know that I'm not happy about him changing. But it's what you want and I'll accept that." He was on the verge of tears. "Thank you Jake it means a lot to me." Thank god I didn't have to get my make up done for another hour. "I also want to tell I took over as the leader of the pack and I am letting you and Aiden become one of them. Think of it as my wedding gift to you." I looked at him and hugged him. "Thank you so much Jake!" Then the door opened reveling a seventeen year old girl with long red hair. "You must be the bride! I have seen pictures of you and I must say your soon-to-be husband is very lucky to have you." I looked at Jake who was staring at her. "Oh my god! Jacob, did you imprint on her?" "Yes, when I went to Canada. I met Clara Bathory. I told her everything about us." They looked so happy together. "Well I guess I will be leaving you since you have to get ready." Clara said to me. "We can still be friends even though I will smell bad to you" I laughed at his comment and said good-bye to him.

LPOV

I came back into the room after my hunting. Alice was happy that we both agreed to have the wedding in the backyard of our house. "Let's go you two. I am back and we need to get both of your hair's, make-up and dress ready." Said the little pixie. We both sat down and they started on my make-up first and on Bella her hair first. My make-up was a clear lip gloss, a little bit of eyeliner and light purple eye shadow. Bella's hair was wavy with some cute pins in it. Then we traded spots. Rosalie was doing Bella's make-up. Her lip gloss was also clear but I heard Rose say that it was watermelon flavored. I giggled when she told her. Alice had changed my hair from straight/wavy to full curls. When Alice was done with my hair I stood up and saw Bella's make-up, she had light pink eye shadow and a little eyeliner too. "Ok, the last thing we need to is to get you guy's in your dresses" said Alice to us and we nodded at her. My dress was strapless corset with lace tying it at the back. Bella's was different; it was an around the neck type with a backless back. We were all ready. Alice was Bella's maid of honor and Rose was mine. Angela was the bridesmaid along with Clara. They were all wearing dark purple dresses. I saw Aiden's dad opening the door. "Alyssa, you look lovely. My son is very lucky to marry a woman as beautiful as you, you kind of remind of my wife when we got married. Well it's time for you walk down the aisle." I went over to Bella who looked so nervous. "Bella, don't worry. I should be nervous if I fall. I think I'm even more clumsy than you" She laughed and calmed down. I went over to Mr.Alucard and got prepared to walk.

BPOV

Alyssa calmed me down and I saw her leave soon after. Then Renee came in with Charlie. They looked happy and were they….holding hands! "Bella we have great news. Well me and Phil didn't work out. I found out that he was cheating on me about 5 months. I didn't want to tell you at your party. So I went to your dad a few days after and we decided to get back together and I'm moving in with him in about 3 months" I hugged them both. "So does that mean you guys are back in love?" My mom only nodded. My dad then took my arm and around his. I cried but thank god I Rose had put waterproof mascara. We were at the doors when I saw Alyssa in front of me. The plan was for her to walk first and then me. She looked back at me and gave me a smile. She saw that I was crying so she snapped her fingers and the tears were gone. I loved that power of controlling the elements that she had. I mouthed thank you. Then the doors opened and she began to walk.

LPOV

I began walking and I saw that everyone was here. The wedding march filled the whole room. I couldn't help but smile. I saw Aiden looking so handsome. He didn't stop staring at me. We ended our march and Aiden's dad whispered to me. "I hope you and my son lead a happy life together." He gave me to Aiden and we waited for the next bride.

BPOV

I waited for them to open the door and as soon as they did I heard my lullaby. I started walking with Charlie and I saw that everyone we knew was here, except Lauren and Jessica who were still in jail. I saw that the La Push gang was here. Seth gave me thumbs up and I smiled back at him. My mom was crying when I saw her. My dad whispered to me as he gave me away to Edward. "You look so beautiful. I love you so much Bella and don't tell Renee but I'm proposing to her once she moves in." I smiled and walked over to Edward. Emmett had gotten his clergy license and he began to speak…  
"We all are gathered here for a very special double wedding of Bella Swan and Edward Cullen & Aiden Alucard and Alyssa Gillespie. These two couples were head over heels over each other. For Edward and Bella; they have a love that completes' each other and it is a very strong bond. For Alyssa and Aiden; two rockers not only in love with music but with each other. They also have a strong bond to each other. Well Alyssa please recite your vows to Aiden."

LPOV

"Aiden Alucard…I love you so much. I was used to having such a tough exterior and when I met you all of that changed. You broke through all my walls. I promise to love you forever even through all the little bumps life may put in front of us." I then put the ring on his finger. "Aiden please recite your vows" He nodded and he looked at me eyes. "Alyssa Gillespie…You are the sun to my sky. Before I met you I didn't know what love was. But when you came along all of that change. I promise to love and protect you no matter what." When he finished he put the ring on my finger.

BPOV

Emmett then turned to me as Lyss and Aiden finished. "Bella recite your vows to Edward." I turned from him to Edward and man did he look like a god! "Edward Cullen…When you saved me that day from the van my whole life changed. You showed me from that day on how much of a gentleman you are. You weren't like must guys. Edward you are my first and only love." I put the ring on his finger and saw that if he could cry he would be this moment. Emmett nodded to him. "Isabella Swan…I love everything about you. Before we met my life we life was a complete darkness and we I saved you that day I knew that you were like meteor lighting all of my night. I want to spend all of my life with you." I started to cry. "By the power vested on me, I pronounce the two couples husbands and wives. You may now kiss your bride." And we did so. Then I heard the cheering.

LPOV

I was so glad when we kissed. We turned and faced the crowed. Then Alice grabbed her mic. "All the single ladies come up front. It's time for the bouquet tosses!" They followed her. I went first and I threw mines. I saw people scrambling to get it but I didn't know who had caught it. Then Alice came on to reveal who did. "Our first catcher was…Angela!" I smiled at Ben who was blushing. Next was Bella. She threw her's in the middle and it looked like a mosh pit. "Our last catcher was…Renee!" Bella jumped to her mom. I followed her. "Congrats, I hope that there will be a wedding soon." She giggled and gave Charlie a quick kiss. Everyone cheered. Now was time to go to the reception.

_ A.N. I am sorry that I didn't update faster but I was catching up with some friends. I also wanted this chapter too be perfect. Yes I'm like Alice. Once again I am the girl Alyssa in the story but I am not married (well in my head LOL) Thanks for the reviews and hits. Please give me a couple more._


	7. Happiness and Sadness

A.N. I don't own anything that you might recognize. Please keep reviewing and giving me more hits! They make me really happy.

BPOV

We all headed to the meadow where the reception was being held. Alyssa and I changed dresses. I wore an off-the-shoulder midnight blue dress. Alyssa had a black and red corset dress on. We sat down with our husbands and started to eat, well me and Aiden started to eat. After we finished eating, the speeches began with Charlie. "I want to be the first to say that I am so proud that my little Bella found someone to spend her life with. Even though Edward and I didn't start off right I have come to accept him. I want to thank him for giving my daughter all of this happiness." Then he sat down and I knew he had forgiven Edward for all he did to me when he had left. Then my mom stood up and I could already see the waterworks in process. "Bella darling, words cannot even describe how happy I am for you. From the moment I saw you with Edward I knew you guys shared a strong bond. Whenever one would move the other would follow. I also noticed every time Edward looks at you there is only love in his eyes. Edward I thank you for coming into my daughter's life." She sat back down and started to cry again. It was Carlisle and Esme's turn. They stood up and turn to us. "First we will start with Bella and Edward." It was Carlisle who spoke. "I want to say to that before Bella came into Edward's life he never had anyone. But when Bella came in, she filled up his and our lives. I wish you two the happiest of days." When he finished I that Edward looked like he was about to cry if he could.

LPOV

I saw Bella starting to cry and I didn't want to get her make-up ruined, so I stopped the tears like I did last time. She smiled and mouthed thank you. Aiden's dad stood up and began his speech. "I have never seen anyone so I in love like how Aiden and Alyssa are. They really do complete each other. Aiden used to spend his time working and in his room alone. But Alyssa changed that, I am so glad you two found each other. I hope only the best for you guys." He sat down and I sobbed silently. Then Esme stood up. "Alyssa I am so glad that you found someone. You are like my own daughter. I know that you're mother is looking down on you from heaven. She would have been so proud. I have something for you Alyssa" She pulled out an aged envelope. "While you were with Aiden at the concert our family went to Hollywood where you grew up. With the help of Alice we found this letter. I want you to read it." She finished and handed me the letter. I saw that it was addressed to me and it was from my mother. I put it safely in my purse and went to Esme. "Thank you so much. I will read it later in private." She hugged me and I sat back down. "I think it's time for the two newlywed couples to go on their honeymoons." Alice said. When we finished we got into our different limos and left. I was so happy that I married Aiden. I gave him a kiss and we were off to Seattle. When we got to the hotel we approached the front desk. A man greeted us and Aiden told him that we had reservations under Alucard. "Lyss, can you wait here? I've got to use the restroom." "Sure, I'll wait here" I gave him a quick kiss. I turned around and saw the guy from the desk in front of me. "Is there a problem?" I asked him. "You know I am so much better than that guy. I would give you a good time." He said with his eyes never leaving my body. "Yeah, right. I bet you were the football all-star when you were in high school and you slept with every girl on the cheerleading squad. But guess what, I am not into your type. I'm a punk rocker. So you better get away from me or I will call your manager and tell him you were harassing me!" He started to cry and I just laughed in his face. Then I waited for Aiden. He came soon after and we went to our room. Then we began what we always wanted.

BPOV

We got to our house knowing everybody was out for 5 days. So went to his room. Then he gave me what he had promised. When I woke up the next day I put on a long t-shirt and underwear. I went downstairs and saw Edward making me breakfast. "Hello, Mrs. Cullen! I made you some breakfast." I sat down and he gave me a plate that had blueberry pancakes, eggs and bacon. He also gave me a glass of water. While I ate he sat there looking at me the whole time. When I finished he showed me to the piano. "I want to show you how to play your lullaby." I looked at him to see if he wasn't kidding. "Wait! What? I can't play it." He just sat me down next to him and slowly showed me the keys. I tried to copy him but I kept forgetting the notes. "Edward, please! I suck really badly!" I pouted to convince him and he just laughed. He gave me a kiss. Then he made me do the begging. I couldn't believe it I was really playing. "Congrats, you are playing your lullaby." I went upstairs to take a bath and get ready because Edward had another surprise for me. I saw my clothes with a note from Alice in her beautiful handwriting…  
Dear Bella…  
I laid out these clothes for you. Just please do not get dirty. I just know that you are going to love your surprise.

Love Alice

I looked at the clothes. It was a blue baby doll top with black stockings to go under. Then my shoes were black flats. I put them on. Even though I like to be plain, I am a Cullen now. So that means I must dress like one. I went downstairs and saw Edward in a black button-down shirt and blue jeans on. I laughed when I saw him. "What's funny?" He asked confused. "Our colors match" I said giggling. He looked down and started to laugh too. He took my hand and I started to walk to the Volvo. "Bella, where are you going?" "Aren't we going in the car?" He nodded no and grabbed me by the waist. When we started walking into the forest, he put a blindfold around my eyes. "Hey, what are you doing?" He just laughed. "It's part of your surprise." He helped me walk through the forest when we finally stopped. He took my blindfold off and showed me my surprise. It was our meadow and it had a table right in the middle of it. It had four chairs but it was only me and Edward. Then Edward pulled out two liters of coca-cola. "Why are there four chairs but it's only the two of us." "That is the second part of your surprise." He gave me that favorite crooked smile. We sat down and I saw two shadows. It was Jacob and Clara. Jacob was wearing a white shirt and blue jeans. Clara was wearing a strapless black dress with a white sash around her waist. "Jacob what are you doing here?" I asked confused. "Well Edward over there invited us for a double date. I bought the food" He explained to me and when he finished he showed me two boxes. We all sat down in our chairs and Jacob opened the boxes. Inside one was extra-cheese pizza, my favorite. The other box was a supreme pizza. "The drinks are warm and the pizza is cold, what are we going to do?" Edward and Jacob laughed at me. I was really confused. Edward grabbed the two bottles of coke and let them go after a minute. Then Jacob touched the plates with our pizza and they were really hot the next moment. "Thanks Jake. You guys are really like Fire and Ice." We all laughed. "So does that mean that you two are friends?" Clara asked Jacob and Edward. "Well sure."Edward said to her. "You know I can cook so, Edward you want to have a cook-off one day?" Edward gave him that evil little smile. He nodded sure. All of us talked and then Jake and Clara had to leave. "Oh, Bella! I forgot to tell you that Embry imprinted." I smiled at him. "Who is the girl?" Clara spoke for him this time. "My older twin sister, Sara" I told her to tell Embry congrats for me and they left. Edward took me home and I fell asleep.

LPOV

I was standing on the balcony of our hotel room; I saw that Aiden was still sleeping. I thought about last night and it brought a smile to my face. I went back inside and I looked in my purse for the letter that Esme had given me. I pulled out the letter slowly and opened it. It was my mother's handwriting.

Dear Alyssa,

By the time you read this letter, I will be dead. It wasn't your fault that Elisabeth died. I know ever since you found her body you have been blaming yourself for her death. I wanted you to know that there was nothing you could do. It devastated your father when you left. I know that will probably find a man to take care of you. I wish the best in your life. Alyssa I want you to know that I was always proud of you. I miss you a lot. I always wanted to attend your wedding and the birth of your first child but I can't. It got rough down here. A lot of gangs and prostitutes were on the streets and not to mention drugs, alcohol and more. Maybe it was better that you left. Drugs took your father's life about a year ago. Alyssa I don't want you to blame yourself for his death also. You had nothing to do with it. I hope wherever you are that you are safe and happy. Alyssa Cassandra Gillespie, always know that even though I am no longer living I will watch from heaven. Be Safe, my daughter.

Love, Your Mother

I started to sob silently. My father had killed himself. I went to the balcony again and sat down because my legs finally gave up. I was hungry so I grabbed my one of my two liters bottles of deer blood; I then got a wine glass and poured myself some. I was getting depressed. Then I heard someone behind. "Alyssa are you ok?" I looked at him, he was still tired. "Yea, are you hungry? We could go somewhere, its rainy today." "Sure, I'm going to take a bath. Alyssa please drink a little more, your eyes are still dark. "He told me and I did as he said. When he finished taking a bath I went in for mine. I looked at myself in the mirror and my hair was a mess. I put on my red and black plaid skirt with my stiletto boots and a blood-red halter top. We got in my Lamborghini and we headed for the CineBistro by the beach. When we got inside, Aiden ordered steak and fries. I just got a salad and water. I ate my salad and when I was done, I went into the restroom to throw it up. When I was in the restroom, Alice called me. "Hello?" Then I heard Jasper. "Alyssa! You have to come back home! I know it's still your honeymoon but please." He sounded afraid. "What's wrong?" "It's Alice. She is like in a vampire coma." "I'm coming, don't worry!" As soon as I hung up with Jasper, I called the hotel and told them to pack our bags because we were checking out today. I came out of the restroom and told Aiden what happened. We left and headed to the hotel to pick our things up. Then we headed to Forks. We got to our house in less than an hour. I threw the door open and saw Esme sobbing in Carlisle's arms. Edward was holding Bella, who was crying. Emmett and Rosalie were comforting Bella also. Jasper was in the corner. He looked scared and worried. "Where is she?" I asked Carlisle. "Her room, I'll take you there." He led me upstairs into her room. I gasped as I saw her…

A.N. Please read and review. I'm sorry for not updating faster but I haven't been getting any reviews lately. I'm thinking of killing Alice if I get no reviews. You know I really don't want to but I won't if you do review


	8. Healings and Surprises

A.N. I am so happy that I have over 100 hits. I only have 3 reviews. So please review. I also don't own anything recognize. Please keep reading and reviewing.

LPOV

I couldn't believe my eyes. Alice was paler than usual. Her eyes were wide open like if she had just seen a ghost. "Jasper what happened to her!" I screamed. I was really scared for her. "She had a vision and after it she became like this." He looked at me and there was only sorrow in his eyes. "Get out, Carlisle and Jasper. I need to do this by myself." They were about to speak up but I glared at them and they ran out of the room. "Alice, please wake up. I need to see your vision." She still didn't move. I put my hand in hers and I saw the vision.  
_We were all in the clearing. Next to Bella and Edward were their twins. Next to Aiden and I was my daughter. Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were all next to each other. In front of us was the Volturi. We all took on a member of the Volturi. The fight went on and we had the upper hand until Demitri used his power of fire. He made a cloud of it around us and we all started to become ashes. We had lost and The Volturi had won. _

I fell backwards and hit my head. I got up and tried to use spirit to bring Alice out of the Vampire coma she was in. I walked over to her and used all of my strength trying to bring her out of it. She finally awoke and I sat back down into a chair. I was tired and hungry after using all that power. "Alyssa, are you ok?" It was Alice. Everybody came running into her room. "Alice! My love, are you alright? How did you wake up?" Jasper said as he picked her up. "It was Lyssa; she used her power to heal me." She answered back. Then everybody returned their attention to me. "Alyssa, are you ok?" Aiden looked at me with worry in his eyes. "I'm just tired. I used a lot of power." "Lyss, you need to hunt. Come on we will all go with you." It was Carlisle speaking to me this time. I went hunting with them.

2 weeks later…

I was watching Aiden sleep when I went into the bathroom to throw up. I was confused, vampire's can't throw up unless if it is human food. I saw Aiden behind me. "Alyssa, you aren't the only one throwing up" I heard Alice say behind him. I went back to the toilet for the second round of puke. I went to Edward's room and saw Bella was also puking. Esme was in the doorway. "Here, Alice said that you guys might need it." She said as she gave me and Bella a pregnancy test each. "But Esme you know I can't pee!" She didn't say anything she just handed me and Bella, Sunny-D. Bella started drinking it and I did too. I was surprised that it tasted good. When I finished my bottle I had to go to the bathroom badly. Esme handed me the test and I took it. Now I had to wait 3 minutes to know my fate. Bella was standing right next to me with her test. After three minutes of silence. Both our fates were revealed. I looked down and say a positive sign. "Oh my god! I have a positive sign. What about you Bella?" I asked her. "I have positive too!" We both started to squeal. Our husbands started to pick us up and kiss us. "Ah hem! Carlisle wants to see both couples in his office." Esme informed us. We went to see him. "Alyssa, I know that you are confused because you are showing your human characteristics. I think that the baby is bringing them out. Bella and Alyssa will go through the normal 9-month pregnancy. There is a problem for each of you." He said with a serious face. "What are the problems" asked Bella. "For you, Bella; the babies' venom will likely turn you into a vampire during your nine months. For Alyssa, your baby will have more venom in his system than blood. But Alice predicted that the kids will not become full adult vampires until they are 17." He finished and he sent us off to our rooms. I could sleep again since I had some of my human characteristics. Lat the wild ride begin!

_Month 2…_

I still have morning sickness but it's almost passing. "Aiden, can you please buy me Chinese food from the China Buffet." He said yes and I wrote down what I love from that place. Then I heard Bella. "Edward, can you get me an extra-cheese pizza from Papa John's?" He also said yeah and they took off soon after our demands. "Bella, are you hot? Because I am!" I told her and she only nodded and I put the air lower for it to get colder. When they boys came back with our foods, Aiden was freezing. We ate our food. Bella called all the wolves over since the Cullen's and they aren't at war. She invited every single one even Emily, Clara, Sara and Claire. They all came by. I was shocked to see Emily's face. One side covered by three scars. Bella explained to me what happened. While they were eating and we were drinking animal blood from our canteens we started a conversation. "Well I guess we should tell you the great news…me and Bella are pregnant!" Everybody was cheering. "Congrats Bells." Jacob said to her. She then went to Claire. "So…You are the famous Claire?" "Yes" she told Bella. Claire was so cute. She had her hair in two pigtail-braids. "Well, take care of Quil for me." The little girl only nodded. After our dinner, the boys were watching "300" while we girls were giving each other make-over. I got Emily in private. "Emily, you are so beautiful. I want to give you something because you took care of Bella when she was hurt and you remind me of my mother." She looked at me, shocked. "You don't need to give me anything, it's the least I can do." I didn't reply to her comment but I just touched her scars and face. There was a flash of light and they were all gone. Her face was perfect again. "Alice will you give Emily her make-over now?" They all turned to Emily and they were shocked at her face. They didn't let her see herself after they were finished. "Here you are!" Alice squealed. Emily started to cry when she saw her reflection. "How did you do it?" she said with tears falling down her eyes. "One of my powers is to control spirit which I can heal people." It was time to take her down to Sam and surprise him.

Sam's POV

We were all watching the ending of "300" when we saw the pixie-like Alice come down. "Boys, I would like to present the new Emily" I saw her coming down the stairs. She looked so beautiful. The thing that shocked me was that the scar's that I had given her were gone. "Emily, you look amazing. Your scars are gone but how?" She smiled at me. "It was Alyssa, she healed me. She gave it to me because of how we were with Bella last year." I couldn't believe it. I went to Alyssa who was next to Aiden. "Thank you, you have healed her. I owe you." She smiled at me. "No thank you, I know how you were with Bella. Emily reminds me so much of my mother. I wanted to reward her for it. You are very lucky, she is a beautiful woman." She told me. Then she left upstairs. We all left soon after.

_Month 4…_

BPOV

I saw my reflection in the mirror and I had gotten my little bump. Today me and Alyssa were going to get our sonograms. "Bella, let's go. We are going to be late for our appointments." Alyssa yelled. Charlie was out of town visiting my mother in Florida. I remember what happened when I talked to them both…

"_Don't worry; everything is going to be all right." Edward had told me. I picked up my cell-phone. I called them and they picked up after the first ring. "Bella! I haven't heard from you in so long. How are you and Edward?" Edward started to crack up when he heard my mom's loudness. "Hey mom, sorry I haven't called you. But can you put us on speakerphone; we need both of you to hear our news." "Ok. Bella, what's the news?" Edward grabbed my hand and nodded for me to go on. "Mom, Dad! I'm pregnant with twins. Before you guys freak out. I want to tell you that these babies are a miracle; Edward was diagnosed with a disease that caused him to not have kids." I couldn't believe that I had that courage. Then I heard Renee crying. "Bella, even though I really don't agree for you having kids at a young age. I am happy" Then I heard Charlie. "Bella I completely agree with your mom. You are 18 and you can make your own decisions. Send us the pictures of the sonograms when you receive them" I was so happy that they understood. "Oh, I am not the only who is pregnant. Alyssa and Aiden are expecting a baby too." They both started laughing. "Well I guess there will be two women screaming in the hospital, giving birth." We laughed and we hanged up._

"Bella, come on! I want to see my child. I know that you also want to see them." I laughed and Edward took me downstairs. Then I saw Aiden arguing with Lyssa. "Let me drive!" Alyssa begged him. "No you are with child…we are all going in the car with Edward and Bella." Finally she gave up and we were off to our appointments. Carlisle was our doctor. "Well, I think Bella should go first." Alyssa said to Carlisle. I got on the bed and he put the gel on my stomach. I gasped and Edward chuckled. I could see and hear my babies. Carlisle was pointing out which one was the girl and which one was the boy. I started to cry when I saw them. "Well Bella, here are your pictures. I made a lot of copies." I knew that it was everybody wanted one. It was Alyssa's turn and while she saw her baby, I called Angela. "Hello?" "Hey Ang! I have great news to tell you! I am 4 months pregnant." I told her. "OMG! OMG! OMG! I can't believe it." She said practically yelling. "Yep. Alyssa is having a baby too!" Angela and I continued talking until we had to go. I mentally told myself, 'Just 5 more months till I give birth to my babies!'

_A.N. I will update faster if people would give me reviews! I have a lot to write! The next chapter is going to be shopping, the nurseries, and the birth. Please just press the button and review!_


	9. Pregnacy and Changes

**A.N.** **I** **don't** **own** **anything** **you** **might** **recognize**. **Please** **keep** **reading** **and** **reviewing**!

**BPOV** **(7** **months** **into** **pregnancy)**

Today is baby shopping. Alice and Rose are taking me and Alyssa to the mall. "Alice, I am with child and I am so tired. I think I should be resting my swollen feet." I told Alice. "I agree with Bella, I am tired too!" said Alyssa who was on the couch. Alice still didn't budge and we both groaned when we taken to her Porsche. We arrived in the mall a couple minutes later. We were in "Baby's 'R' Us" buying cribs. We got white one for the girl and a dark blue for the boy. Alyssa picked out black one for her girl. When were coming out of the store we saw Lauren and Jessica. I forgot that they already served their sentence. "Well, well, well. Looks like Bella-the outcast and Alyssa-the freak got knocked up!" Lauren said. If I wasn't pregnant they would have no hair right now. "Lauren, I heard that while you were in jail you turned lesbian since there was no guys around to screw!" Alyssa said out loud. Everybody started to laugh. "Look you little skanky hoe! I'm not the one who got knocked up. So watch it!" she was about to slap Alyssa when Rose caught her hand in the air. "You better think twice about that!" Then she punched her but not hard enough to kill her, just to break her nose. She was bleeding and we left soon after. I smelled the blood and I started to become dizzy. Alyssa noticed this and she came to me. "Are you ok? Oh, no! The blood is making you dizzy! Alice! Help Bella!" she screamed. Then blackness took over…

"Bella! Are you ok?" Alice said to me. "Yes, I'm hungry. Where are we?" "Well we are in the restroom near the food court. This is a family one so they have a couch." She told me. I sat back up and saw that Rosalie and Alyssa were missing. "Where are Rosalie and Alyssa?" "While you were knocked out, they went shopping. So they went to the car to put the bags away." I got up and felt a kick. I winced and Alice noticed. "Bella…Are you alright" I didn't say anything I just put her hand on my belly. For about a minute nothing happened but then they kicked again. She looked at me. "Oh my god! Bella, they kicked! I am so happy! Edward is going to freak when we tell him." I laughed and she took me to the food court. I saw Alyssa at a table eating a large pepperoni pizza from Sabarro's. Rose was just looking at her with disgust. I sat down and Alice went to get my food. She came back with my favorite from Kelly's Cajun Grill; rice with beans, Cajun chicken and seasoned fries. "Thanks Alice. This is my favorite!" she just smiled. We finished our food and left the mall.

Alyssa looked so happy. She was giggling to herself. "Alyssa, what are you giggling about?" she looked at me while holding her belly. "I'm just so happy. I'm a vampire and I am 7 months pregnant." I smiled at her. We got home and I saw Edward and Aiden playing checkers. When they saw us they stopped playing to help us out. "Hello love, how was shopping?" he said to me with that crooked smile. "Well, it was good but my feet are swollen." He laughed and carried me inside. Later that night he gave me massage. When I was falling asleep the babies started to kick again. I winced and gasped. "Bella are you ok?" I laughed and grabbed his hand and put it on my rounded belly. "I don't feel anything." He told me. "Why don't you talk to them?" he went to belly and started talking to them. "Hello babies. I love you so much and can't wait to meet you and be your father. I love you. Please don't kick your mommy too hard." I laughed at his comment. The babies started to kick again and Edward looked at me. His topaz eyes showed me that if he could cry he would. He kissed me and started to hum my lullaby.

**LPOV** **(The** **week** **all** **of** **the** **babies** **are** **due!** **9th** **month)**

I woke up today; I looked at myself in the mirror and saw how huge I was. Aiden was already up. He and Edward were reading parenting books to get ready for the babies. I went to Bella who was eating. "Alyssa, what do you want to eat?" Esme asked me. "Blueberry pancakes and apple juice, please?" She nodded and I felt a kick. Bella noticed this and stopped eating. "Kicking away?" "Yea, they can get so painful." She nodded and I saw Esme hand me my food. I ate in silence and when I was finished I went upstairs to change. I put on a beautiful black maternity dress with my flats. I came down the stairs and I saw the pack from La Push in the living room. "Alyssa, you are huge!" Embry told me and the pack laughed. "Embry for your information, I am not huge. I am what you call pregnant fluffy." I told him and he smiled at me. Then I saw little Claire behind Quil. She was so cute and I could tell why he had imprinted on her. I went to her. "Hey, Claire. How are you doing?" She looked at my belly. "Why is your belly big?" I laughed and I put her hand on my belly for her to feel a kick. She felt it and gasped. "Why was there a kick?" "Well, I am going to be a mommy and inside my belly there is a baby. She giggled and Quil took her to the kitchen. Emily and Esme spend their time talking about cooking and how they handle living/cooking for a coven of vampires and a pack of wolves. I had a vision soon after…

_We were at the Cullen house. Then Bella bended over in pain and soon after I did too. We were going into labor. We all hurried into the cars and the La Push gang helped us out. I saw the calendar on the way out of the house; June 15, 2006. When we were all in the car I started to scream because it hurt so much._

I got back to reality. I saw Alice come from behind me. "Alice what is the date today?" "The 14th of June." I gasped, I had lost track of time. "Family meeting!" I yelled throughout the house. I sat down at the table where the pack was on one side and the Cullen's on the other. "Me and Alice had a vision about when the babies will be born. We have to start preparing today. The date is tomorrow, the 15th." As I finished I heard everyone at the table gasp. "Yes I know this sudden. But we need help. I came up with an idea. I heard that Jacob has a bike, so he could use it to check out if there is any traffic or accidents. Remember the 4th of July is coming so there might be some." I looked at Jacob. "Sure, I'll do it. I will have Embry on the other bike with me. Quil you have to take care of Claire, her parents are out of town. Sam I also take your offer now of becoming the Alpha." I smiled at him and I saw Bella's reaction. She was proud of him taking this responsibility. "Thank you Jacob. The other thing is the transportation. I think Bella and I should go in Edward's Volvo with our husbands. The rest of the Cullen's will go in the other cars. Do we all agree with the plan?" I looked at every face at the table and they all said "yes". We all got up and started to pack for tomorrow. The pack left for La Push soon after. I went to my room and I fell asleep around 10 o' clock.

**BPOV**

Before I went to sleep I had to go to Alice. Before I knocked she opened the door. "Bella, come in." I came into the room and my mouth dropped open. Her room was white and black. It was so cool. I saw Jasper reading a book in the corner while sitting in a black beanbag chair that had his name written in cursive white letters. Next to his beanbag was another but the opposite color. Alice saw me staring at them. "You like them? They were my wedding gift to him. He loves them so much that he won't sit anywhere else to read." I smiled at her. "Well, I just want to know who feels the pain first." "Well from the vision that Alyssa and I had, you do." I nodded and went to my room and saw Edward waiting for me. He gave me a quick kiss and then he kissed my belly. I fell asleep soon after he started to hum my lullaby.

I woke up when I felt a pain in my lower stomach. I looked at the covers and they were wet. "Love, what's wrong?" he asked me. "My water broke!" I looked at the clock it was 3:12. Alice then came into room. "Let's go! Alyssa's water just broke too!" Edward than changed me quickly into a white dress. I saw Alyssa downstairs looking scared. Aiden was next to her. I saw her pull out her cell-phone. I knew that it had to Jake and his pack. I then felt a contraction hit me. I bended over and saw Alyssa in the same position. Edward then picked me up and put me inside the car. We started driving and Alyssa was screaming in the back seat. I was so scared. I felt another contraction but this one was stronger than the rest. "Ahhhhhh!" I screamed. We arrived soon at the hospital. Edward carried me into the maternity ward. I saw Carlisle come around the corner. I screamed once more. "Ahhhhhhhhh" I screamed even louder as another contraction went through my body. We got to the room that had two beds and plenty of chairs for the family. Alyssa went to one bed and me in the other. "Ahhhhhhhh! Can you give me the darn spinal tap thing!?" Alyssa screamed at Carlisle. Esme came next to her and grabbed her hand. "Honey, it's called a spinal block and Carlisle says that you aren't dilated enough." Carlisle walked in with a couple of nurses. "You both are 5 centimeters dilated. Alice told me in about 30 minutes you will be ready to begin pushing." _Oh Crap._ I thought to myself. I felt another contraction. "Can someone give me the god damn epidural?" I screamed. They told me only until I was 7cm dilated. When that time came they gave it to me and I felt the pain go away.

**LPOV** **(30** **minutes** **passed)**

"You both are 10cm dilated, it's time to push. I will work with Bella since she is having twins. Esme will work with Alyssa as her midwife." I nodded and I saw Esme come in after him. Aiden was next to me, he couldn't hold my hand because of my vampire strength. "Get ready to push. Ready?" Esme told me and I only nodded. "Ok, push on the count of three. 1…2…3…Push!" I pushed with all my strength. "Ahhhhhhhhh! I hate you Aiden! My vagina will ever look the same ever again! Ahhhhhhhh" I felt like my body was going to rip apart. "Ok, the baby is crowning. Just one more strong push" Esme informed me. I pushed with all my strength and finally I heard a beautiful sound. It was my baby girl crying. "Here is your baby girl! Aiden would you like to cut the umbilical cord?" Esme said as she handed him to me. He cut the cord. I saw that my baby was so beautiful; she had pale skin, she also had Aiden's blue eyes and our black hair. I saw Aiden crying, once he saw his daughter. "She has your looks." He said as he kissed her head. I was tired and then I saw Esme come in. "So what is your baby's name?" I thought about it for a minute and then I knew what the perfect one for her was. "Her name is Natassia Rose Alucard Cullen." Esme nodded and told the nurse what to put on the birth certificate. Aiden stayed with Natassia in his hands while I fell asleep for the last time.

**BPOV** **(30** **minutes** **passed)**

I was told by Carlisle that I was completely dilated. Edward was gripping my hand the whole time. I noticed that Alyssa had already given birth to her daughter. "Bella you have to push on three. 1…2…3…Push!" "Ahhhhhhhh! I can't, it hurts too much!" I started to cry because the pain was so unbearable. "Yes, you can Bella! I know that you can." Carlisle told me to push because the baby's head was almost out. I let out one big strong push and I heard a baby's cries. "It's your baby girl. Bella you have to push for the boy." I was pushing but it hurt even more than the last one. "I want to see what it looks like! Let me see it!" Carlisle showed me what it looked like with a mirror. "Oh crap!" I said as I let my head hit the pillow. "Come on Bella, one more push." I did as he said and once again I heard cries. "Here's your baby boy! Edward would you like to cut the cords?" Edward kissed my forehead before he cut the two cords. "What are the two baby's names?" asked Carlisle. "Helena Christi Swan Cullen, for the girl. For the boy; Caleb Reid Swan Cullen." I smiled at Edward who didn't know what I would call the twins. I saw the nurse come in with the twins after they were cleaned up. Caleb had my eyes but Edward's hair. When he opened his eyes he gave me Edward's crooked smile. I giggled knowing that all of the girls would chase him when he would get older. "Wow! He looks just like you." Edward said. I saw him carrying Helena. She looked just like Caleb. She had my hair but Edward's green eyes when he was human. My babies looked so beautiful. Carlisle told the rest of the Cullen's to go home because we had to rest. I went to sleep after they took the twins back to the nursery.

"Carlisle what's wrong with her! She's been asleep for three days!" Edward yelled. Then I heard someone open the door. "Don't worry, she is up." Alice said to Edward. After she said that I sat up in my hospital bed. I heard everyone in the room gasp as I opened my eyes. "What are you guys all shocked about?" I asked. Alice came next to me and held my hand in hers. "Your eyes, Bella!" I was confused. "What about them?" "They are topaz brown like ours!"

**_A.N. Thanks for reading guys. Sorry about the cliffy and for not updating faster. I had a little case of writers block. Please keep reading and reviewing, I beg of you! Also I want to point out that Helena is pronounced Hey-Ley-Na. I already picked out Bella's powers. If you are confused of how she became one or how she didn't go through the pain is because the twin's venom was changing her throughout the pregnancy. The reason it hurt more during labor is because of that reason. The next chapter will be about Aiden's transformation and it will involve the Volturi! DUM DUM DUMMM! Once Again please review! Also some of the quotes from Bella nad Alyssa while they are in labor are from Juno and Knocked Up_! **


	10. The Fight

_A.N. I don't own anything that you might recognize…blah…blah…blah! If you are confused by the story e-mail me and I would gladly answer your questions! :) Also please read and review! Whoever is my 7__th__ reviewer will get their name in the story. I will pick what character you are or you could give me ideas._

**BPOV**

"My eyes can't be topaz! I have to be a…vampire." I said the last part low. I could hear that my voice had changed. It sounded softer and more innocent. It was also sweet and child-like. "I have a theory." Said Carlisle who was sitting down. "Since both of the twins carry a small amount of venom in their bodies, the venom must have gone into your bloodstream while the pregnancy. You were half-vampire and half-human. The reason it hurt more during labor was because the last of the venom was changing you. Since you were half-human you could eat food." I was shocked by this. I couldn't believe it. "Where are my babies?" I asked realizing that they weren't here. "They are in the nursery. You can go home with them. Alyssa already left and she is back to being a full adult vampire." Edward said. I got up and changed into sweats and a shirt. I went to the nursery and saw my babies. They looked a lot like us. _The little boy of that young woman is so cute. I wonder what he will look like when he is older. _"Edward, why did I hear that nurses voice in my head?" He stared at me confused. "You heard her, but she said that in her mind" "I know but I heard it. Wait, I can read minds like you?" I said in a low whisper. He only nodded and then he kissed me. I smiled and looked down at my little Caleb who was smiling. On the other side of him, I saw Helena. She was looking into space. I laughed at her expression. The nurse came to us once she saw that I was ready to leave. "Ready to take your babies home?" she asked and I nodded. "Here you go. They are very special, the two of them hate being separated." She said as she handed Caleb to me and Helena to Edward. I smiled at her. _Those babies sure are going be loved and spoiled._ I heard her think in her head. Edward smiled and knew that I had heard her thoughts. I went home after the hospital.

**LPOV**

I was reading the sequel to Crank which is Glass, when I saw Bella come in. She was carrying her son and Edward his daughter. I looked at her eyes and I wasn't surprised. I knew what would happen when she would awaken. I ran up to her but I tripped and not even my vampire speed could stop me from falling flat on my face. I prepared myself for the impact but it never happened. Instead I was floating about an inch from the floor. "What the hell?" I looked up and saw Bella just staring at me with her eyes wide open. I knew that it was her keeping me from hitting the ground. "Bella, why have found your second power!" said Edward to her. I got up and I told her to put the twins in their nursery. I knew she hadn't seen it yet. When she walked in her mouth dropped open. "Careful, might get a bug in there!" I laughed. She giggled and looked around.

**BPOV**

I put Caleb in his crib and saw a little lion stuffed animal. Edward put Helena in her crib and there was a little lamb animal. _The lion and the lamb_. I giggled. "See Edward, I told you that she would like the lion and lamb animal." Alyssa said rocking Natassia in her arms. I didn't notice when she left to get her. I went back downstairs to tell Alice and Rosalie their thank yous. "You should thank Alyssa, she drew everything." I looked at Lyssa. "You know how to draw?" "Yes, I always wanted to be a fashion designer and I have also done some interior designs." I hugged all of them and went to Carlisle study. I knocked softly on the door. "Come in" he said. "Carlisle we found out my powers. I can read minds like Edward and I can create some force field thing." "Well, ever since Edward met you he couldn't read your mind. It was always closed off. Maybe that influenced the mind-reading. The force field power is very different. I haven't heard of any vampire to have it. Bella you are a special girl. We will have you fight against another member of the Cullen's tomorrow to test your strength and powers. Alice, Jasper and Edward will take you hunting tonight." "Thank you Carlisle. For everything" He smiled. I went out of his office. When I went downstairs, I got curious and wanted to see who I would be up against tomorrow. So I decided to read all of their minds…

**Rosalie: **_Shorty had them apple bottom jeans. Boots with the fur. The whole club was looking at her She hit the floor, next thing you know. Shorty got low, low, low, low!_

**Alice: **_We're gonna the ride racecars, we're gonna dance on fire. We're the girls Le Disko. Supersonic overdrive. _

**Emmett: **_Like a virgin, touched for the very first time. Like a virgin, when your heart beats. Next to mine!_

**Carlisle: **_The teenage bride with baby inside, getting high on information. And buy me a star on the boulevard, its californication!_

**Esme: **_We don't need no education, we don't need thought control. No dark sarcasm in the classroom. Teacher leave them kids alone!_

**Jasper: **_Hear the sounds, the angels come screaming. Now, your voice. I've heard you've been bleeding!_

**Alyssa: **_Blow out the candles, all my Frankenstein's. At least my death wish will come true. You taste like valentines and we cry! _

**Edward: **_Welcome to the Hotel California. Such a lovely place. Such a lovely face. Plenty of room here at the Hotel California!  
_

"Thanks guys! Now I have 8 songs stuck in my head!" They all laughed at my comment. Edward came up to me. "Are you ready to go hunting?" I nodded and I was scared just in case anything would happen. We were walking into the forest and every step I took, I got even more nervous. "Wait! Where is Aiden? I haven't seen him in a while" I said. "He is visiting his parents who moved to New York. His transformation is coming soon, so he has to say his good-byes. But he will be here, to see you fight against the other Cullen." Edward said with a sad tone. We were deep in the forest when a delicious smell hit me. Then I saw it, a mountain lion. I jumped at it and sunk my teeth into its neck. I let the blood seep into my mouth. I got up and I saw Edward with a sad face. "What's wrong?" "Mountain lion is my favorite! You got to it first!" I started to giggle. I ran to him and gave him a kiss. Then we started running together and I could tell that I would love this the most. We hunted for hours to get me prepared. Then we ran back home.

**LPOV**

I hunted today while Natassia slept. I was fighting against Bella to test her strength. I looked at the clock. _1…2…3…_ I thought to myself and I knew Aiden was coming through the door. I ran downstairs and kissed him. "I missed you and so did Nat!" "I did too, but I had to say good-bye to my family." "I know. Your transformation is in 4 days. Well we are going to take a long 1 year vacation while you get used to being a vegetarian vampire." I said to him as we walked to our room. "What about Natassia? I don't think that I could be around her." I sat down in my bean bag chair. "Rose always wanted to have a child so she is going to take care of her until you can be around her." He nodded and smiled. He fell asleep. I heard Carlisle calling me to his office. "I wanted to ask you something because I have been watching a kid show" I sat down. "Sure go ahead." "Well, I was watching Avatar: the Last Airbender…" I cut him off. "I bet you were wondering if I could do what they can do. To bend the elements. Then your answer is yes. I learned the fighting styles when I was in Asia. I can do it now." I laughed at his expression. "Yes, that is what I was going to ask you. Well, please show me an example and you may leave." He said. It was raining so I opened the window and I controlled the water forcing it at him, but I stopped it about an inch from his face. "Impressive…" was all he could say. I threw the water outside and left his office.

Aiden was up when I finished hunting before the fight today. "You look beautiful." He told me as I walked into the room. I saw him in a black button down shirt and blue jeans. I knew Alice had bought him that since she said and I quote, ''He is a Cullen now! He must dress like one''. I went to take a bath and to straighten it. When I finished, my hair was above my shoulders and my bang covered my right eye. I didn't put any make-up on. I went to my closet and put on my old Ed Hardy's, a black tank top and black jeans. The last thing that I grabbed was something that I had never shown anyone. It was a black floor length Volturi cloak. Only Aro, Caius and Marcus had one, but they gave me one before I left. They said that only the leaders could have one but since I was also powerful, that I could have it. I put it on without the hood and then tied the knot. I walked downstairs and everyone gasped at what I was wearing, well except Bella who was hunting again. "Alyssa, why are you dressed like a Volturi?" Alice said. "Oh my god! You joined them didn't you! You are a traitor!" screamed Emmett. "No! I didn't! They gave it to me before I left. Only Aro, Caius and Marcus wear them. Don't worry, I only wear it to conceal my identity and when I battle." He calmed down and Rosalie hit his head. "Why didn't you tell us before that you had it?" Carlisle asked me. "Because it was a secret, it is the first thing I received after my transformation." I suddenly got sad and Jasper sensed it. "Well, Bella and Edward are arriving right now. Esme dear will you stay with the kids?" said Carlisle. "Yes, I would be glad to. I'll just move their cribs into the library and I can see the fight." We heard the Volvo's doors open and closed. Bella was taken to the backyard with a blindfold on.

**BPOV**

I was waiting for whoever was going to fight me. Then all of the Cullen's came into view. Except one, Alyssa was probably upstairs with Esme taking care of the kids. Then I saw someone wearing a black cloak. One that I had seen on the Volturi leaders. The person started to circle me. _Bella, don't you know who I am. It's Jane! I'll kill you and your twins! HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!_ I couldn't believe it. The Cullen's said it was going to be one of them, not a member of the guard. I charged after and pinned her to a tree. _You are so weak! You can't even defeat me! I will kill Edward too! HAHAHAHA! _She was running towards Edward when I hit her with my force field and threw her against a rock. I pinned her down and took off her hood. "Alyssa?" I said when I saw her face. "Surprise" she said when used air to throw me backwards. Then I walked towards her but she didn't move. She was just looking around for me. I looked down at myself and saw that I was invisible. I charged at her and she used water at me. I was exposed again. We continued fighting for hours. Then I looked at her and she bent down on the floor in pain. I had Jane's power! I thought I had won until I heard her voice in my head. _He is going to leave you again. He doesn't want you. That's your fear isn't it! HAHAHA! _"NO!" I screamed and then I threw her against a tree.

"Stop!" I heard Carlisle say. They ran to Alyssa who still was against the tree. "I'm fine! You see Bella, me and you are the most powerful vampires." She said standing up. "How come you found out my fears? You sounded just like Jane." She looked at me. "I guess I can see all of your fears. It's a new power?" She looked at Carlisle and he nodded. "Bella, you have one more power. You have the aversion to blood." She told me, no wonder I loved animal blood so much. "So Bella can read minds, create pain like Jane, aversion to blood, force fields and invisibility." Said Carlisle. I nodded and headed back inside. I walked into the house and saw a member of the guard.

"Alec! Why are you here?" Alyssa said with venom dripping from every word…

_**A.N. Thank you for reading. Remember the 7**__**th**__** reviewer is going to have their name in the story. I will pick your character and if I like it enough you shall be part of the story. That means you will be part of cast and not just a cameo appearance. So please read and review! Please! Also I don't own the songs in the story…**_

**Songs in order-**

"_Low" By: Flo Rida ft. T-pain_

"_Le Disko" By: Shiny Toy Guns_

"_Like a virgin" By: Madonna_

"_Califorication" By: The Red Hot Chili Peppers_

"_Another Brick in the Wall" By: Pink Floyd_

"_Heaven Help Us" By: My Chemical Romance_

"_Putting Holes in Happiness" By: Marilyn Manson_

"_Hotel California" By: The Eagles  
_


	11. Worries

**A.N. I don't own anything that you might recognize. Please keep reviewing and reading. Be the 7****th**** reviewer and be in the story.**

**APOV (For now on it will be APOV and not LPOV. They are the same person)**

Alec was standing there in our house. "I said why are you here!" He came toward Bella and me. "I told you, that I would come back for you two! Wait why is there three new scents in the house?" I gasped and so did Bella. Our kids were in trouble. "We had guests over." Esme said to him. "Well, I was informed by my leaders that you have a human in the house. I have come to take him to Volterra." I became furious. "He will not be taken from here! It is scheduled that tomorrow he will be changed. But I want you to leave! Now!!" I screamed the last part and it seemed to shake the house. Thank god that the kids could sleep for hours without waking up. "You have your wish. I will come back in a week to see how he is doing and after that I will leave you alone until your next appointment." Then he disappeared. I went to check my baby and she was fine. I got Impulse by Ellen Hopkins and started to read. Ten minutes later, I saw my baby's eyes open. I loved those ice blue eyes. "Hey, baby. You are so beautiful." I fed her a bottle and she drank it. Then I brought her downstairs. Everyone's face started to light up as they saw her. "So, what is the beautiful baby's name?" asked Emmett. "Her full name is Natassia Rose Alucard Cullen." I saw Rosalie gasp as she heard her nickname. "You gave her my nickname? Why?" "Rose, because I have bonded with you from the start. Oh and her nickname is Nat or Nati." I said. I handed Nat to Rose because I needed to talk to Carlisle and Aiden. "Aiden, I need to talk to you" I heard Carlisle say to him when I was standing outside his study. "Carlisle, I am so scared that I might lose control. If I do, I know that Alyssa will never love me after it." I heard Aiden say. I couldn't believe it. He thought I would leave him. "Don't worry; the first year is always the hardest. But I think it will be better if you stay here than leave. That way if you decide to do anything, we have 9 people that would hold you back." He told him calmly. "Alyssa said tomorrow was the day. Will she do it?" "Yes, but if she can't go through with it, I will. Don't worry." I didn't hear the rest because I ran downstairs and grabbed my keys. "Where are you going?" asked Rose who was playing with Nat. "Please take care of her, I need to get some fresh air." I went back to my room and took my cloak off and put on my black Ed Hardy sweater. I also put on my black high heels. I got a sheet of paper and pen and I wrote a note for Aiden…

_Dear Aiden  
I overheard your conversation with Carlisle. I would never leave you. I love you way too much. You are my life. Don't worry about why I left. I just need some fresh air. I will be back soon. Take care and be safe! I love you.  
Love, Alyssa._

After I wrote the note, I went downstairs and said good-bye to Nat. I got in my Lamborghini and headed to the border. I saw Sam Uley and I went to him. "Hey, Sam. Can I go down to the beach? I just need some fresh air." He looked at me. "Sure, just be careful. Tell Bella, I say hi when you get back home." "Thanks, and I will." I said and I waved good-bye. I went down to the same cliff where they cliff dived. It seemed so peaceful here. I was making the water rise up and down. I heard someone sneaking up behind me and threw the water at them. I turned around to see a very wet Jacob. "I am so sorry. Here let me dry you off" I used air and he was dry in a matter of seconds. "Thanks, so why are here and why do you smell like human?" "I am here to get fresh air and I think I smell that way because of my baby girl." I forgot to mention that we had given birth already. "How are Bella and her twins? Is she a…vampire?" I looked at his eyes and saw sadness. "Well, after she gave birth she fell asleep for three days. When she woke up she had our topaz eyes. Turns out the venom from the twins made her into one. So she didn't go through all of the pain." "I'm glad she didn't. Can the pack and I come over and see the kids?" "Are you kidding? Of course, Bella would love to see you there." Then I raced him from the cliff to my car.

"Bella!" She came down with Helena in her hands. "What do…Oh my God! Jake!" She went down the stairs hugged him. "Is this your baby girl?" she nodded and smiled. "What's her name?" "Helena Christi Cullen." She replied. They started talking and I gave them some privacy. I went to the library and took out my violin that I bought a long time ago in Italy. I began playing the gypsy song from 'The Queen of the Damned' movie. I heard clapping and I saw Esme standing there with Carlisle. "Beautiful. Where did you learn to play like that?" Carlisle said. "I had a few lessons from a vampire who lived in Italy. His name was Stefan Salvatore. He was my mate for a while until…" I stopped there because I didn't want to remember that night. "I knew him. He was only 19 when he was turned. He was very talented in music. What happened to him?" Carlisle asked. "The Volturi. He joined them a few months after I left to France. I still loved him after I left but I wanted to see the world. I went to Paris and I met Armand. He told me that the Volturi had a new member of the guard. He told me the guys name was Stefan. With that I ran back to Volterra and confronted him…"

**Flashback**

_I ran into the palace. "Where is he?! I know Stefan is here!" Three guards had to hold on me to me. I used fire to kill them. I ran to Aro, "Where is Stefan?" "My darling Alyssa, he joined us after you broke his heart." He told me and I broke down. "I didn't want to hurt him. I was going to come back after my trips." I heard the doors open and I saw him. His eyes used to be topaz like mine but now they were blood-red. "Alyssa, I thought you left. What happened?" Stefan said to me. "I left but I heard that you became a member of the guard, why?" "You broke my heart and now you must pay for that!" he screamed at me and then he threw me against the wall. "I thought you loved me! But mow I know that you are trash!" he screamed. "I do! But you changed! You became one of them." Then he stopped. But out of nowhere three guards started to rip him apart. Then Jane got a torch and set him on fire. "NO!!" It was too late, I had lost my mate._

End of flashback.

"I'm so sorry." Esme said and she gave me a hug. They left the room and I put away my violin. I went to Rosalie's room, where I heard giggling and laughing. I opened the door and saw Emmett on the floor with Nati on his stomach. Rosalie was playing with a Skele-animal that I bought Nati. "What is going on in here?" I said giggling. "Well, Emmett is playing with her. We gave her a bubble bath and she wet Emmett's shirt. We have been trying to get her to sleep but Emmett wants to keep playing games." Rosalie informed me. "Emmett, I want my daughter back. She has to sleep. Look at her, she is rubbing her eyes." He finally gave her to me after ten more minutes and I took her to my room. Then I sang her lullaby…

_A la nanita nana, nanita Ella, nanita Ella  
Mi Niña tiene sueno, bendito sea, bendito sea_

_A la nanita nana, nanita Ella, nanita Ella  
Mi Niña tiene sueno, bendito sea, bendito sea_

_Fuentecita que corre, clara y Sonora.  
Ruisenor que en la selva, cantando llora  
Calla mientras la cuna se balanse  
A la nanita nana, nanita Ella_

She fell asleep after I finished singing. Aiden was asleep on the couch and I carried him to our room. Then I went out to hunt.

**BPOV**

Jacob, Edward and I were playing monopoly. "Who is winning?" I asked. "Jacob, remember he bought times square." Edward said. "So how come Helena has green eyes?" Jacob asked. "Well, when Edward was human his eyes were green." I said to him and he nodded. We played for a while but it was very late and he had to go to sleep. When Jake left me and Edward continued playing. "I feel sorry for Alyssa. Tomorrow, he is going to be one of us." I said and he nodded.

**APOV**

I was feeding Nat when Aiden woke up. "Today is the day of your transformation. I suggest you don't eat. If you do, you are going to throw it up after." He nodded and went to take a shower. I went to Carlisle office and saw that it was set up for today. I went to Rosalie and handed Natassia to her. She was so happy to spend time with her. I saw Aiden walking towards me. "Alyssa, are you ready?" "Yes, I am" I kissed him and we walked back to the office. He laid down on the small bed and I sat in a chair next to him. Carlisle hooked up a lot of wires to him. "I will give him the morphine after you bite him in all of the places." He explained. A few minutes passed and he nodded for me to start. "I'm so sorry for the pain, I'm going to give you" I whispered and then I kissed him. I went down to his neck and bit both sides but I didn't drink his blood. Then to his wrists and ankles. He started screaming and Carlisle gave him the morphine. He fell asleep but every now and then he would wince and yell.

_**Day 1**_

He opened his eyes and I could see that he was crying. "I'm sorry" I kept telling him. I was sad because I never wanted to give him any pain. I kept listing to his heart. Every hour it would slow down. Carlisle kept coming to give him more morphine when the pain was unbearable. I kept crying tearless whenever he would yell.

_**Day 2**_

I was still next to him. But sometimes I spent some time with Nati to make me happy and Carlisle would watch over Aiden. I went back into the room and saw that he was still asleep. He kept wincing and turning. He only had a day to go and I was relieved because of that.

_**Day 3**_

Today was the last day. I was still watching him, when he started to scream. "Carlisle! What's happing?" He came in running. "The venom is stopping his heart." He said calmly. I listened to his heartbeat for the last time. _Thump…thump……..thump………..thump…………thump………………..thump. _Then his heart stopped and I looked up and he woke up.

Aiden looked at me and saw that I shaking. "What's wrong?" he asked me. "Are you thirsty? Do you have a scratchy feeling in the back of your throat?" He nodded and stood up. He was about an inch taller and the red in his hair was darker. They were the same color as his eyes; blood red. I kissed him and I went downstairs. "Cullen boys! Come down to the living room." I said loud enough for them to hear. I saw Edward, Emmett and Jasper coming down. "I am taking Aiden to hunt. I need you Edward, because you are the fastest. Emmett, because you are the strongest. Jasper, because you can sense his emotions and I might need you to use them against him. I am going to use all of my powers against him if anything goes wrong." They all nodded. Aiden came down and I grabbed his hand. We ran to the forest. I thought him how to hunt and he found a herd of deer. "Baby, you are doing great! I am so happy." I told him. He smiled but then he smelled something. I smelled it and I knew that it was a human. He started running towards the smell. "Edward!! Emmett!! Follow him!" I yelled at them. I saw their blurs pass me and I went after them. I saw that Aiden was about to attack a girl from the high school.

Bella came next to me. "Where is he!" she asked me. I pointed and we started running. She then used a force field to trap Aiden. I ran to the girl who was lying unconscious on the ground and she was bleeding from her head. I turned her over to see her face. "Angela!"

_**A.N. If you are wondering why Bella followed them, that is because Alice had a vision about the girl but she didn't see her face. Don't worry she is not going to die. She just hit her head and now she has a concussion. Remember be the 7**__**th**__** reviewer and be a character in the story. The offer still stands so please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!! **_


	12. Visits

_**A.N. Please keep reading and reviewing. If you are confused about the story PM me! I am glad that you all like it but please review!**_

**BPOV**

I was busy using my force field power against Aiden, when I heard Alyssa. "Angela!" I told Edward to take Aiden back to the house. Then I ran to Lyssa. "What's wrong with her?" "I think that she might have a concussion." She replied. "Let's take her to Carlisle." I told her. She put Angela on her back and started running. I followed her and saw that Aiden still smelled blood. I used a force field to pin him against the wall. "Carlisle! Angela has been hurt!" I yelled. He came running up to us. "To my office" He instructed. He cleaned her blood up. "She needs an x-ray. Bella, you can come with me but Alyssa stay with your husband." We nodded and left for the hospital in Carlisle's Mercedes.

**APOV**

I went downstairs where Aiden was. "Alyssa, I am so sorry. I never ment to do that." He looked at me with sadness in his eyes. "I know, it was your first time hunting. It happens to everyone. Well except, Carlisle. He has a clean record. I on the other hand have about three on there. But you didn't kill her. You didn't drink her blood." I told him and he got happier. I pulled out a bottle and gave to him. "Is this animal blood?" I nodded and then gave him a wine glass. He busted out laughing. "Are you serious?" "Yep, now you can look like a vampire from those movies" I told him. He poured the blood into the wine glass and started to drink it. I started laughing and then Edward came down the stairs with his hair messed up. "Why are you guys laughing?" He said and then he noticed Aiden with the wine glass in his hand. He laughed with us. Then Alice came out with a video camera and Jasper with a camera. The whole thing was so funny. Then I heard Nati wake up and I ran out of the room. I walked into the room and I saw those lovely blue eyes. "Natassia, you have to stop dazzling me with those eyes. It's not fair you know." She looked at me and a huge smile went across her face. "There you go again" I lifted her up and changed her diaper and everything. I put her in a little outfit that says, 'Warning: I bite!' As I came down the stairs, I saw Emmett hold on to Aiden. But then he smelled her scent. "She smells like a vampire, not a human." He told me. I smiled and handed her to him. "Don't you dare give her any blood. That is until she is older." I said.

I saw Bella entering and I rushed to her. "How is Angela? Is she ok?" "Yes, just like Carlisle said she has a concussion." She responded. "So what is the cover story?" "Well, we are going to say that we were walking near where she was and that we saw her trip on a rock and hit her head" I nodded and I saw Edward carrying his son in one arm and his daughter in the other. I saw him put them next to Natassia. The three kids started playing with each other and Alice was using 3 rolls of camera to take their pictures. I laughed as the kids gave her weird looks. Just then doorbell rang.

I opened the door and saw that it was Aro, Jane and Alec. He noticed the kids on the floor. "Whose kids are they?" he asked. "Like you don't know, I saw the vision. They are mine's and Bella's. But why the hell are you here?" I said. "Alyssa Cassandra Gillespie, you are still the rebel. So your daughter is the one with the blue eyes. Then that means that the twins are Bella's." I always hated it when someone said my full name. "Yes, she is. Esme can you take them up stairs?" She nodded and in a flash all three were gone. "Why are you all here? I thought I made it clear last time to leave us all alone!" Suddenly I had a ball of fire in my hand and the three of them looked scared. "What? Oh, that's right. You guys never knew about my powers." I laughed darkly. I threw the ball at Alec but I stopped it about 2 inches from his face. "Impressive, so why don't you join us. Felix had a vision about all of you and Bella's powers. You two would be great in the Volturi." Aro said calmly. "Well, I decline." I said and then Bella spoke up. "I decline also." Aro nodded at Jane and she started to look at me. I went down on the floor in pain. I looked at her and I saw her greatest fear. "You are very afraid. Afraid, that Aro will abandoned you just like your father did when your mother died! Jane, he will abandon you! Just like your parents did!" I screamed at her. "No! He will not! He loves me!" she said breaking her connection. "They don't! They never did! They are all just using you for your gift!" That made her brake down sobbing. Bella and Aiden helped me up. I saw Alec try to jump at me but Bella's force field stopped him. "Very impressive, well Aiden has caused no casualties and you shall keep it like that. We will be back in 17 years." Aro said and with that they left.

**BPOV**

The day after the Volturi visited us, I went to see Angela at the hospital. When I walked into the room, I saw Ben. "Hey, Bella! Long time, no see. I heard that you had twins, congrats." "Yes, I did. You should see them. They barely cry but they laugh a lot. So, how is she?" I asked. "She's good; she will be out pretty soon. Thanks for saving her. I don't know what I would do, if something would happen to her." I knew he loved her. Then she started to move and she opened her eyes. "Bella? Ben? How do I look?" Ben came forward and grabbed her hand. "Angie, you always look beautiful." Aw, they are so cute together. "Angela, how are you feeling?" I asked her. "Good, Dr.Cullen is great." I smiled at her. I saw the nurse come in. "Ms.Cullen, your father would like to see you in his office." I said good-bye to Angela and Ben. I walked into the office and I saw a picture of our family including the babies. "Bella, Alice told me that she and Alyssa had a very strong vision." He told me and then continued to explain it. "But, a cloud of fire? That would kill us all. Wait that is why he said that in 17 years they would be back! The kids would become full adult vampires." He nodded yes. I thanked him and we went home.

**LPOV**

Bella and Carlisle came in. "Everybody, we are moving to Alaska in 7 years. It will be for awhile. But we need it" We all nodded. It was going to be hard to leave this place. But it is for the best. When I was going upstairs I had a vision…

"_We need Alyssa and Bella to join us. They are too powerful!" Aro said. "Yes, we must bring them here. Their kids are also special." Said Marcus. "The War Begins in 17 years!" Caius responded. They all nodded._

I fell down and began to dry-sob. "The War Begins in 17 years" I said repeating what Caius said. "Alyssa! We will be ready by then. We will all be." Alice said. I calmed down and went to my room.

_**A.N. Sorry that it is short. But the next chapter will skip 7 years and it will be in Alaska. I have the powers for the kids in my head. They are really cool! But please review! The offer still stands so be the 7**__**th**__** reviewer! Please!!**_


	13. 7 years later

**A.N. It seems to me like you guys don't want to be part of my story. If you don't review I won't update. So also please check out my polls!**

**APOV (7 years later: Alaska)**

It was today that we were leaving Forks. I would really miss it. I think it was the rain that I loved the most. I saw that next to me, Natassia was sleeping. I put my eyes back on the road and I saw Aiden was reading, 'The Queen of the Damned'. "Baby, why are you reading that book?" I asked him and his golden eyes looked into mine. "I like it. It is very interesting." I giggled. It only took him a year to get into the diet. He didn't have any powers. Well, for me his ability to be such a great father was his power. I had a new car now. It was a black Lamborghini LP640 Murcielago. Aiden's has a black and red Harley Davidson motorcycle. Rosalie was driving it to our house in Alaska with Emmett. "Mommy, are we almost there yet? I'm very hungry." Natassia said. "Yes we are, there is about 30 minutes left. I made you a bologna and cheese. It should be next to you in a bag" I said. "Yay! My favorite! I love you so much mommy!" Aiden and I laughed. "We do too." he said.

When we arrived at the Denali coven and saw that their house was huge. I got out of the car and saw the rest of the Cullen's next to their cars. "What took you so long?" asked Emmett. "Let's see, my child had to pee. Remember she is human." I said to him. We walked together and knocked on the door. Carmen opened the door and next to her I saw Elezear. "Welcome, please come in" Carmen said hugging Esme. We walked in and I picked up Natassia. She knew everything about us. She was a very smart girl. We told her one day and she promised not to tell anyone. We sat down and I gave Natassia another sandwich and apple juice. "How have you guys been? We haven't seen you since the wedding." I said. They all looked at me and then Nati next to me. "We have been great, but who is she?" Elezear pointed to Nati. "She is my daughter. Her name is Natassia Rose Alucard Cullen." The Denali coven gasped. Just then Bella, Edward and their kids came in. "Sorry we are late, the kids wanted to eat at a China Buffet." Explained Bella. The twins started to walk but they were holding their bellies. "Wait, Bella you had kids with Edward?" asked Tanya. "Yep, aren't they cute?" She responded.

The others nodded and the twins ran up to hug both of the families. I saw Caleb go to Tanya, Helena go to Elezear and my little Natassia went to Jasper. "What is your name?" Caleb asked Tanya. "It's Tanya, what is yours?" "That's a pretty name, mine is Caleb" She hugged him and giggled. Then she led him to her room which has a ton of movies. The rest of us continued talking for awhile. But we had to leave. Natassia fell asleep in the car. When we reached our new home I saw that it was even bigger than the one in Forks. The kids went inside. I sat down on the couch in the living room. "Mommy, Uncle Emmett won't let me play the Wii!" Nati said. "Emmett McCarty Cullen! You let my daughter play the Wii! Or else…" I yelled. He came down the stairs. "Or else…What?" he was really testing my patience. "Cover Nati's ears!" Rosalie told me and I did as she told me. "Or else…you won't get sex for 2 months and I mean it this time!" She yelled at him and I laughed. "But…but" He said but Rose stopped him. "But nothing! She is my niece and you are going to let her play!" he gave in and nodded. "Thanks for backing me up" I said to her. She smiled back and left the room.

When Nati woke up, I was watching Shark week on the Discovery channel. I always loved sharks; my favorite was the Great White Shark. I knew that their population was decreasing so every 5 years I donate money to charities that study and protect them. Aiden was taking a shower upstairs. "Mommy, you are eyes are getting darker. You should go hunting." She said. "I will, did you brush your teeth?" "Yes I did. Grandma Esme made me blueberry pancakes. They were really good." I smiled and kissed her forehead. A few minutes after Alice took Nati to the mall and I went out to hunt.

**Natassia's POV**

I love going to shop. Mommy always to me to Hot Topic. I loved those pretty dresses in there. Aunt Alice and Uncle Jasper took me to her Porsche. "What do you want to get at the mall?" Alice said. "I want to get dresses, shoes and shirts!" I yelled out in excitement! She laughed and we drove off. We got to the mall and it was very pretty. I grabbed Uncle Jasper's arm which men I wanted to be carried. He picked me up and carried me. We walked into the Hot Topic store and a lady came to us. She had different color streaks in her hair. "Hello, welcome to Hot Topic. Do you need any help?" "We need a couple of things for my niece." Alice told her. The lady looked at me and smiled. "Ok, I'll take you to the kid section." She grabbed my hand led me to the section. "What is your name?" I asked "My name is Raven, what's yours?" "Natassia." She smiled at me. I tried on a lot of clothes. Aunt Alice bought me everything and new earrings. They were just silver studs. Then we went home after 3 hours of shopping.

**APOV**

I was walking when I felt something hit me. I turned around and saw Bella holding a pillow. "Pillow fight! Cullen style!" I yelled. I grabbed a pillow and hit her. She fell down and dropped her pillow. She turned invisible and left. I saw Emmett running and I threw Bella's pillow at him. The front door slammed open and the Denali clan came in with pillows in their hands. "You guys didn't invite us? I am so disappointed!" Tanya said. I ran to her and hit her. The two covens continued fighting until Natassia came home. We were all covered in feathers. "Mommy, are you ok? You look like a chicken!" We all laughed and cleaned ourselves up. I tucked her in and saw Aiden watching a movie. I kissed him. "I love you so much Alyssa" He said. "I do too" We were watching a movie when we heard it. "Mommy! Help me!"

_**A.N. So sorry for the cliffy. Remember that you could be in my story! Just be the 7**__**th**__** reviewer! Please check out my poll it has to do with this story. Also sorry for making it short. There is only 2 more chapters left i think. **_


	14. Welcome Home

**A.N. Thank you guys for all the reviews but I only have 5 reviews, please give me more! Be the 7****th**** if you want to be in my story. I also don't own anything that you might recognize. I will also start naming some chapters after my favorite songs. I'm a rocker so yes they will be all rock. Today's song is from Coheed and Cambria.**

**LPOV**

"Mommy!" "I'm coming baby!" I yelled. I ran as fast as I could and I entered her room. I saw that nothing was in here. I ran to her and pulled her into my arms. "What happened, Natassia?" "Mommy, a man was in here! He wanted to kill me" I kissed her forehead and put her back to sleep. I went downstairs and saw the family gathered together. "We have to keep our children safe! One person should be in the room to watch them." I said. I looked at Bella; she was also scared for her kids. "I will look after Natassia today." Rosalie said. "I will go with Rose" I said. We all nodded and left the room. Rose and I talked, watched movies, did our nails, etc. When Natassia woke up, we gave her breakfast in bed. "Aunti Rose! What are you doing here?" She asked Rosalie as she hugged her. "Well me and your mom are going to make you the princess of the vampires for the day!" Rose told her. "Yay! Thank you Aunti and Mommy!" I kissed her and she finished eating. Then we did her nails, hair, clothes and shoes. Alice even got her a tiara. Her hair was shorter than mine and it was curly. Her little nails were painted purple and she was wearing a spaghetti strap dress that reached her ankles.

Rose and I came down where the family was waiting. "We would like to present you, the princess of the Vampires!" I said. I saw Helena and Caleb's eyes open wide. At the top of the stairs, my beautiful Natassia appeared. She walked down the stairs gracefully and smiled at her family. When she reached the last step, Aiden picked her up and kissed her. "Your highness! We are all your servants for the day." He said to her. "I want an extra-cheese pizza!" she said. "What size, my highness?" Esme asked. "Extra Large!" She said jumping into Esme's arms. The other kids got dressed as her court. They all looked cute. When the pizza came they ate it all. I was so surprised. When they all finished, they wobbled around because they were so full. "I'm gonna be sick!" Caleb said holding his stomach. "Carlisle, the royal family needs medical attention" Bella said to him. He came over and checked every kid. "I see that the kids are very sick, they must be given medicine every 3 hours" He said. "NO!!" All of the kids said at the same time. "We are ok!" Helena told him. We all laughed. Life was so good…no not good. Great!

_**9 years later…**_

**Natassia's POV**

We're back in Forks, where everything started. This is the place I was conceived, the place where my parents found each other and fell in love and the place where my mom told my dad she was a vampire. I don't have any powers yet. I am supposed to get them when I turned 17. I was born on the 15th of June at 5:50 am. My two best friends share my birthday. I am the oldest, and then come Helena and the youngest is Caleb. We all lived together with our family. My mom is going back to college with my dad, three uncles and three aunts. My grandpa is still working in the hospital. Grandma Esme stays at home. "Hey Nati, we were wondering if you wanted to go to the bowling alley at Port Angeles. It's called Strike" Helena said to me. She looked like Bella, except for her green eyes. Caleb was the opposite; he had Edward's looks but Bella's old chocolate eyes.

A lot had changed in 16 years, Port Angeles got bigger and it had a bunch of new stores. In Forks, only the school had major changes. My Aunt Bella's mom and Dad got married and we attended their wedding, Jacob's and Clara's, Jessica's and Mike's, Lauren's and Tyler's and my favorite, Angela's and Ben's. My dad has a power. It came very late. He can make us look older. That means he can age us. Me, I am so like my mother. We two are the bad ass girls of the house. "Yo! Are you coming or not!" Caleb screamed. "Yeah, let me get my car keys." My mom had bought me a blue Dodge Viper SRT-10. It was so cool. I went to my mom's room to tell her where we were going. "Be careful. Be back by midnight" She said. "Thanks mom, I'll be sure to" I ran downstairs and saw Helena and Caleb standing next to my car. "Took you long." Caleb said to me. "Hey it's my car; I'm driving so you will have to wait as long as I want you to." That shut him up. We all got in and I left skid on marks on the driveway. I drove swiftly around traffic.

We arrived at Strike and all of the attention was on us. We walked in, got our shoes and lane. We started playing and we ordered non-alcoholic drinks. When our waiter came by I noticed that he kept staring at Helena. He also looked like he wanted to see up her short dress. Even though we are only half-vampires we still have their abilities. I got Helena's drink and smelled it. It had alcohol. "Hey what are you doing?" she asked me. "It has alcohol." Right on time the waiter came. "Is there _anything _I can do for you?" He asked in a wanna-be sexy voice. "Yes, I would like to see your manager" I told him. He left and returned minutes later with a middle age guy in a suit. "Is there a problem, miss?" He asked me. "Yes, there is. That man right there has been trying to look up my best-friend dress and he also put alcohol in her drink and she is a minor." I told him. "Thank you for notifying me. I will make sure that he will be taken care of." He walked away and I heard him telling the waiter that it was the third time he did something like that and that he would be suspended. I returned to the game and we continued having a great time.

We soon got home and saw the family gathered in the living room. They never did that unless there was important news. "Kids, do you remember the stories we used to tell you about the Volturi" Grandpa said to us. "What do they want with us, why now?!" I said becoming very pissed. "Since you all turned 16 last month, they want all of you to spend a year in Volterra." "Only us? What about the rest?" I asked slightly confused. "Esme, Emmett, Rosalie, and I will stay here in forks. Jasper, Alice, Bella, Edward, Aiden, Alyssa, and you three will go to Volterra." I nodded and I headed to my room. I began to pack my bags. When it was time to go to sleep, I slipped into my coffin style bed. Funny is it not?

**APOV**

I walked back into my room and started packing. "Alyssa, you seem tense. What's wrong?" Aiden asked me. "For the first time in my life…I am afraid." He pulled me into his arms and he hugged me tight. I kissed him and he went to pack his bags. I went to check on Natassia and found her sleeping. I went to the kitchen and got myself some deer blood out of the fridge. I sat down on the couch and watched some TV. I knew tomorrow we would leave to Volterra.

**_A.N. Sorry for not updating in a while. My computer was out of battery because the power cord was broken. Also i was reading Breaking Dawn! Let's just say I didnt want it to end and that I loved it. I might be updating slower because I start school on monday the 18th. BE THE SEVENTH REVIWER AND BE IN THE STORY AS A MAIN CHARACTER. It only takes about a minute to review so please do._**


	15. Welcome to the jungle

**A.N. Please keep reviewing to be the 7****th**** one and be a very big and important main character. Also I don't own anything you might recognize. Also school starts the 18****th**** for me, so that means I won't be updating fast enough. Today's song is from Guns 'N' Roses. The reason is because of when Natassia says a quote from the song. When you read that part pretend the song is the background music. LOL**

**NPOV**

I was sitting at the edge of my bed listing to my iPod. The song that was playing was M.I.A. by Avenged Sevenfold. There was a knock on the door and Alice's head popped into the room. "Natassia, are you ready?" "Yeah, are we going to stop in Florida?" I asked her. "Miami, but don't worry about the sun. It is hurricane season over there so it's rain, rain and more rain." She told me and I nodded. I grabbed my bags, headed out my room and I bumped into Bella. "Sorry, Aunt Bella." "Don't worry; I was clumsier when I was human." She said with a smile. Bella then left and headed downstairs with the rest of the family. I saw Helena carrying her sports bag. "Why are you bringing that?" "I might get bored" She replied. We went downstairs and saw the Cullen's loading their bags into each of their cars. Helena got in her Chevrolet Corvette C6 convertible. Caleb had to leave his car here but he had a dark green with white stripes Ford Shelby Mustang GT500KR. Bella, Edward, Alice and Jasper went in Bella's black and blue Audi R8. I put my stuff in the back of Helena's Car and I slid into the front. The rest of my bags were in Edward's Volvo. "Off to the plane!" We all screamed at the same time.

We arrived at the hangar where the Cullen jet was at. We all got in and we sat down. It took a long time to get to Miami. But it was going to be worth it. We got to airport and we had to wait for our next plane to Volterra. "Natassia, go with Helena and Caleb to get some food at the food court." My mother told me as she handed me two twenty dollar bills. Ever since we were born I had been like the leader. Helena, Caleb and I are like a mini-coven. We all went to Burger King. I ordered a whopper with cheese, king fries and a coke. Helena ordered a salad and a vanilla milkshake. Caleb got a double whopper with cheese, king fries, chicken tenders and a coke. Yep the boy can eat. I really don't eat the meat of the whopper so I give it Caleb. But before I do I scrape all of the cheese off the burger and put on my bread with the lettuce. "Caleb, can you give me a chicken tender." Helena asked her brother. He nodded and gave her three. I was finishing my whopper when I saw someone that catched my eye. It was Bella's mom. "Oh crap! We have a code black" I whispered to the twins. They looked around and saw her. Code black was for any human that we knew. I grabbed my cell and called my dad. "Dad, we have a code black. Renee Dwyer is here." _"What! I'll get the group to a corner and change their appearance." _He told me. "Ok, wait, I have to go. She is walking towards." I said and then I hung up.

Renee walked towards us and smiled. "My sweet Helena and Caleb, I haven't seen you all in forever. Hello Natassia, you look so much like Alyssa." "Grandma, what are you doing here? I thought you lived in Jacksonville." Caleb asked hugging her. "I work here at the register. Charlie and I own a beautiful house in Coral Gables. Are your parents around?" "Yes, but we are heading to Italy to visit some old friends." I said to her half lying. "Oh, that's too bad. Well, have fun! Hope to see you again." With that she kissed Helena and Caleb and then she gave me a hug. Then the intercom came on. _"flight 401 to Volterra, Italy is now boarding. Please head over to the gate with your carry-on." _ We met up with Bella who was talking for a few with Renee. Then we head to the gate. It wasn't a long line. The guy at the front checking the tickets kept staring at me. Edward, Jasper and my father noticed this too. So when we got to the front, they confronted him. "So I see you were staring at my niece." Jasper said while pointing at me. "Um…Um…" The boy stuttered. "Um…what? You know that is my daughter." My dad told him. "I'm so sorry; it's just that your daughter's beauty captivates me. But once again, I'm sorry." The three of the nodded and signaled us to follow them. Before I went to the plane, I gave the boy a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks for the kind words." I told him. "You're welcome" He blushed and returned to his work as I ran after my family.

We arrived in Volterra and I must say that it is so beautiful. "Welcome to the jungle, baby." I said. We got into our cars and headed the gates. The guards let us pass. Then we got out and started on foot. We saw five people in hooded cloaks. "Follow us" The little one Jane said. We did as we were told and we ended up going into the sewers. A couple minutes later we arrived. We stepped into the Volturi Castle and I saw a human at the desk. "Good afternoon, you all must be the Cullen family. The masters are waiting for you. Please step inside." She told us and we followed instructions. I saw three men with hooded black cloaks similar to my mother's.

**Marcus's POV (He is **_**VERY **_**important because it involves Natassia. **_**HINT**_**-**_**HINT**_**)**

I saw the Cullen family come in. Alice with Jasper, followed by Bella and Edward, Alyssa and Aiden. Then I saw the children, but the one that caught my eye was Natassia. She had grown up since the last time I saw her. She looked so beautiful and I loved the color of her eyes. They were ice blue. "Welcome, Cullen family. You must be Natassia, Helena and Caleb. My you three are all grown up. I thank you for coming to stay with us for a year." Aro said. "Well, you pretty much forced us to come" Natassia told him. Man, did she have guts. "Natassia Rose, control yourself." Her mother scolded. I sensed that Natassia only had a brother relationship with Caleb. I never felt this way about anyone except my dear Didyme. "Well, I guess Jane and Alec will show you to your rooms." Aro said and they left. I wanted to follow her.

"The child Natassia has her mind blocked, so do the twins. What do you think of Natassia, Marcus?" "I think that she acts as the leader of the twins as if they were a mini-coven." I said to him. He swiftly walked over to me and touched my hand. In about a minute he let go. "Interesting, you are falling in love with her. You do know that if she and the rest of the family don't agree to join us, they will be killed. _She _will be killed." He said. "Yes, I know brother." I told him that and he headed out of the throne room. Caius walked over to me. "I know that you already lost Didyme and that you don't want to lose Natassia also. But when the time comes will you stand there and watch her die?" I didn't respond. He went to the feeding room and I was alone.

I went walking around and I saw Helena coming towards me. "Excuse me, Ms.Cullen but can I talk to you in private?" She nodded and we walked into the library. "So, what did you want to talk about?" She said looking around. "What are Ms.Alucard's favorite flowers? Just wondering." She looked up. "Natassia, well she likes roses, dahlias and orchids. But it's mostly roses, but not any kind. She likes black, blue and purple roses. Is that all you needed to know?" "Yes, thank you Ms.Cullen." I said to her. "Call me Helena, it's less formal." I told her good-bye as she left the library. I ran at vampire speed to Gianna. "Gianna, please order a dozen blue roses." "Yes, master. Right away."

**NPOV**

I woke up the next day when I heard Helena knocking on the door. "Nati, wake up! Aunt Alice is taking us shopping." "I'm up! Wait a few minutes!" I yelled back to her. I got up and headed to the bathroom. I did my regular routine; use the bathroom, bath, brush my teeth and brush my hair. My outfit was a black and white mini-skirt with layers, under it was black panty-hose. My top was a black corset with blue lace. The corset had thick blue lace as straps. My shoes were white high heels. I walked out and I saw Alice and Helena sitting on my bed. "Where is Caleb?" I asked. "He is spending time with Bella and Edward at the water park." Alice informed me. "But they will expose themselves." "Well, no. The water park is only open to the Volturi and their guard. Plus, no human can find it." Alice said. "Ok, let's go." Helena said as we went outside of the doors. We got into a blue Ferrari and headed to the shops.

About 4 hours later we finished shopping. "Alice, these heels are killing me. Why did we have to shop for so long?" I told her taking off the heels. "Well, we needed more clothes and stuff for the family back in Forks." I groaned as I walked to the car. Alice drove us back to the Volturi castle. "Oh, thank god! My feet are killing me." I said going to my room. I was shocked to find a dozen blue roses in the room. They are my favorite. There was a little note in elegant script…

_To: Natassia_

_These blue roses are for you. They are beautiful but not as beautiful as you are. Your beauty is so amazing that you deserve to be called a goddess by humans and vampires alike. The blue roses also remind me of your lovely eyes. _

_From: Your secret admirer._

The note was so cute. But I wondered who he was. "Helena, do you know who sent the bouquet?" As I said that she started running. Since we are half-vamps we get half of their speed. I ran after and she suddenly stopped. I was wondering why but I soon realized that Aro was standing in front of her. "Aro, what do you want? I can't waste time, I have to kill _somebody_" I told him. "I am so sorry that I got in the way." He left after he said that. I ran to Helena and pushed her into a corner. "I know that you know who sent the flowers! You better tell to me and I mean NOW!" I growled. "Well, Marcus wanted to know your favorite flowers. I told him! Maybe it was him or someone else." That was all I needed to know. "Thanks, Helena." Then I left her. I had to find out if it really was him.

When I woke up the next day, I did my same routine and ate breakfast. Then I went to the library. I was wearing black jeans and a black tank top with no shoes on. I was reading Burned by Ellen Hopkins. Her books are very well written and amazing. I was so into the book that I didn't hear the door open. I looked up and saw Marcus standing there. "Oh crap! Do you want me to have a heart attack?" I said. "I wouldn't want you to. But I am so sorry for scaring you." He got a book from the shelf and he was heading from the door. I jumped up and stopped him. My curiosity got the best of me…

"Wait! Can I ask you something?" He looked at me and I stared at his blood-red eyes. "Sure, go ahead." "Was it you that sent the bouquet of blue roses?"

_**A.N. Thanks for reading. But I got almost 300 hits but only 5 reviews. So please review. It only takes about a minute and it helps me out by knowing what you all like about it. Also if you are the seventh reviewer you will be a main character in the story. It's either Caleb's girlfriend or someone else who is very important to the story. So please review! It won't kill you. **_


	16. Teenagers

**A.N. Here is another chapter for you all. Remember that I don't own anything you might recognize. I got more than 330 hits but only 5 reviews. I see something very wrong with that. So take a moment and review or I won't update for a while. I really mean it. Oh and just be the seventh reviewer to be in the story. Today's song is from My Chemical Romance. I thought that it would be great for this chapter. **

**NPOV**

He looked at me and opened his mouth but nothing came out. "Well, it was a simple question. Forget it; I know I'm too plain for a vampire who has lived for hundreds of years. I'm so stupid to think that you would like me." With that I started running out but I tripped in the hallway. He ran after me but I ran out of the castle. I went to the garden. I sat down on the bench and cried. I was so stupid. The man probably had a wife or a girlfriend. I heard footsteps coming my way and I was surprised to see Marcus. "Leave me alone!" I screamed. He came over to me and sat next to me.

"Natassia, I did send you the bouquet. I thought you would like them. Helena told me that it was your favorite." I looked at him with tears still in my eyes. "Oh, thanks? Yeah, they're my favorite." I said wiping my tears away. "Is your wife ok with you giving me roses." He got sad once the words escaped my mouth. "My Didyme died in battle years ago." He looked down. "I'm sorry, I didn't know. I guess I'll leave you alone before I say something else that is stupid." I said standing up. "No, it's not your fault. The Romanians killed her in battle long ago." "That is horrible, but why me? It's not like you really like me or anything." I said walking around. "Well, I do like you. From the moment you came into the throne room, I saw that you were so beautiful." I looked at him with eyes open.

He then took my cheeks into his hands and put his lips on mine. They were cold and they tasted like candy. Then we heard a cough. He parted away from me. I saw my Aunt Alice in the doorway of the garden. "Hi Aunt Alice, what are you doing here?" I said awkwardly. "Natassia Rose Gillespie Alucard Cullen, what are you doing with _him_" She snarled the last word. "Nothing." I simply stated. She walked to me looking at Marcus the whole time. "Let's go!" She grabbed hold of my arm and pulled me into the castle. I tried to wiggle out of her hold but she was too strong. She took me to her room and sat me on the bed. "What in the world were you thinking? Your mother despises the leaders of the Volturi for killing her first mate. If she finds out that you are dating a leader, I think that she will personally kill you." She yelled at me making me feel like a child again. "I'm sorry! But I didn't ask for this. I didn't ask to move here!" I started to cry. Her expression softened and she pulled me into her arms. After she apologized for what she said, I went to my room and I quickly fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up and did my routine. I put on a black tight strap shirt and a black jean skirt. My shoes were Ed Hardy's. I walked out of my room and I went to Helena's. I opened the door and saw her brushing her hair and Caleb sitting on the bed looking at Sport Illustrated. Caleb was wearing an Avenged Sevenfold shirt, black jeans and Vans. Helena had on a white baby doll top that reached almost to her knees, with black leggings under and white flats. "Let's go! I want to go walking around. Aunt Alice said that it was going to rain so we need an umbrella." Caleb told his sister and me. She finally finished and we headed to the car. It was a blood-red Mercedes-Benz C216. I went in the driver's seat and headed off to the pizzeria.

We sat down in a booth table that was next to a window. The waitress came over. "What would you like to have?" she asked with an Italian accent. "We would like your best extra-cheese pizza. Oh and please make it a large." Helena told her and she simply nodded back. Five minutes later, she came back with the pizza. "Thank you." I told her. We all started digging into the pizza. It was so good. "I love this pizza! It's amazing." Helena yelled out. We all nodded in agreement. The waitress came back to us after Helena's little yell. "Is there a problem with the food?" She asked with confusion written on her face. "No, it's the other way around. We love it! It's amazing!" I said. "We are coming here every day!" Caleb said to her eating another slice. "Yes we are!" Helena joined in. The waitress laughed and filled our cups with drinks. We finished the pizza and we ordered a huge and I mean _huge_ box of more pizza.

"Where do you guys want to go?" I asked getting into the car. "We could go see a movie. What about Saw?" Caleb said. He knew I loved horror films. I am such a Scream Queen. "OMG! I've been wanting to watch that movie!" Helena and I said at the same time. Then we quickly went to the outdoor mall where the theater was. It was called Sunset Falls mall. **(Mini-A.N. The mall is based on Sunset Place and the Falls which is two outdoors malls that I have here in South Florida. You'll know if you live here) **Of course it started raining by the time we got our tickets. We walked in and the movie started about 10 minutes after.

**Marcus POV**

I wondered what happened after her Aunt took her away. For the first time in hundreds of years, I was afraid. Afraid of losing her just like Didyme. I remembered her soft lips, her beautiful blue eyes and her soft cheeks. I went to Alice's room and knocked on the door. "Come in, Marcus." She said. I opened the door and saw her doing her nails and her husband was reading a book. "Mrs. Hale or Cullen, I know that you don't trust us. But I really am falling for your niece Natassia. She is beautiful and wonderful." She looked at Jasper. "I only feel love. Really intense love, like when Edward first met Bella." He told her and she returned her attention to me. "I can't keep this secret from her mother and father for too long. They will eventually find out. But I give you my blessing, this is where she is." She told me handing me a note with an address written on it. "Wear normal clothing; leave your cloak in your room." "What type? I don't know what to wear." She looked at me with a blank stare but quickly recovered. "Short-sleeved button down shirt. Make it black and wear blue jeans." Jasper started laughing. "Jazzy? Why are you laughing?" Alice asked her husband. "Two reasons, for the first time in my existence a Volturi leader is nervous and I can't picture him wearing that!" I said thanks and went to my room.

I put the clothes on and looked at myself in the mirror. **(Mini-A.N. For me I picture him as Davey Havok from the band A.F.I. But younger, Marcus in my story is 17. But his hair is like Davey's but he doesn't have a piercing.) **I went to my Jaguar and I left the castle. I went to the location and I saw the guest car in the parking lot. I saw Natassia walking down the stairs from the theater. She looked so beautiful. I got out of the car and I walked over to where she is. "Marcus, what are you doing here?" She looked like she didn't want me there. I felt my dead heart break. "I…Um…Well. I just wanted to ask if you wanted to go to this new club called Lunar Freaks." I said. Her expression showed shock all over her beautiful face. "Um…sure, you guys want to come?" She asked the twins. "Thanks but we are going to go to the arcade called Game Works." Caleb said with Helena nodding in agreement. The twins went to the car and soon left. "Why aren't you wearing your cloak? I mean well, my family has never mentioned a Volturi leader or guard leaving the castle walls." She asked me as she went to the passenger seat. "I decided to change for you." I simply stated. Then we went to the club.

**Natassia's POV**

I was surprised to see him looking like this. When we arrived at club he opened my door and I flashed him a smile. The bouncer at the front wouldn't let us in. "You guys don't look 18." The guy said. "Look, I am the descendent of the Saint Marcus. In fact, I was named after him." The bouncer looked shocked and let us in. It was dark but there were a lot of different color lights around. The song that was playing was 'you spin me right round' by Dead or Alive. After the song finished Marcus asked me to dance. I took his hand and the song 'Le Disko' by Shiny Toy Guns came on. We started dancing. I had always loved the song. We danced to the song in perfect rhythm.

Hello little boys, little toys  
We're the dreams you're believing  
Crawling up the walls  
Running down your face  
Razor sharp, razor clean  
Feel the weapon's sensation  
On your back...  
With loaded guns

Now hold onto me pretty baby  
If you want to fly  
I'm gonna melt the fever sugar  
Rolling back your eyes

We're gonna ride the race cars  
We're gonna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive

So what's it gonna take?  
Silver shadow believer...  
Spock rocker with your dirty eyes  
It's a chance gonna move  
gonna fuck up your ego  
Silly boy gonna make you cry

Now hold onto me pretty baby  
If you want to fly  
I'm gonna melt the fever sugar  
Rolling back your eyes

We're gonna ride the race cars  
We're gonna dance on fire  
We're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive

If what they say is true...  
You're a boy - and I'm a girl

I will never fall in love with you

We're gonna ride the race cars  
we're gonna dance on fire  
we're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive

We're gonna ride the race cars  
we're gonna dance on fire  
we're the girls Le Disko  
Supersonic overdrive

The song ended and I was gasping for breath. I jumped into his arms and kissed him. I didn't realize what I did until after a minute. He laughed and I blushed. "I'm sorry…I didn't mean to do that so fast. I really like you Marcus." He smiled and kissed me once more. "Me too, Natassia. Let's go home, it's getting late." I was so happy but that was all about to change once I would get home.

**Alyssa's POV**

I had a vision of _my _daughter and Marcus kissing. How could she do this? My husband seemed to notice that I had gotten mad. "Alyssa? What's wrong?" "Your daughter is with Marcus!" I screamed as I jumped up running to Edward and Bella's room. "What's wrong?" Bella asked. "Our niece is going out with Marcus. She thinks we should go back to Forks." Edward filled her in about my thoughts. "What! But what about the Volturi? What are we going to tell them?" Bella went on saying. "I don't know. But if the Volturi want them all to stay then we have to follow their rules. We are badly outnumbered and that means no fighting. I just want her away from him!" I growled. They nodded and I heard voices in the main hall.

I looked outside the door and saw Natassia and Marcus holding hands. "Natassia Rose Gillespie Alucard Cullen! What are you doing with him! How dare you!" I screamed at her. "Mom! I'm so sorry! I just am starting to love him!" She started crying. "I'm sorry! But I will not let you go out with _him_" I told her. I tried to grab her arm but Marcus stepped in front of me. "Alyssa, whatever I did in the past I know was wrong. I have paid for it through Didyme's death." I looked at his eyes and I knew he wasn't lying. "I still won't let you go out with my daughter!" I screamed. Even with Jasper trying to calm me down it wasn't enough. "I'm sorry, mom. I have to leave this place!" With that she left the castle.

**Natassia's POV**

I ran out of the hall were my mom and Marcus was and I went to the beach. I didn't stop running until I saw the cliff. I ran to it and I stood and on the ledge. I took a couple of breathes and then I jumped. Just like Aunt Bella all of those years ago…

_**A.N. Thanks for reading! Please review! Ask me questions if you want, I'll always reply. Also check out my best friends story, "Bella and Edward are grandparents? What?" It's really good! I know because I'm her Beta! **_


	17. Bring me to life

**A.N. Thanks for reading but please leave me some reviews. You guys aren't leaving any, so that must mean you don't like it and you want me to delete it. Just review me, it won't kill you. Also I don't own anything you might recognize. The song for this chapter is from Evanescence. Enjoy!!**

**Natassia's POV**

As I jumped off the cliff the faces of my family and friends went through my mind. I finally hit the water and it felt like cold bricks hitting every place of my body. I just stayed there, not swimming, not trying to live. I blacked soon after…

**Marcus's POV**

Alyssa and Alice had a vision of Natassia drowning. "Edward, go to the beach! Take Natassia out of the water! She might die!" Alice yelled at him and he took off. Bella went after him and Alice and Alyssa followed. I also took off running. Once we reached the cliff, I could smell her scent. "I have her!" Edward screamed from the beach. In his arms was Natassia's fragile body. "Is she breathing?" I heard her mother ask Edward. "She's not…her heartbeat is slowing down." He said flatly. "No! No...No!" She won't die!" Alyssa cried. I ran to her as Edward placed her on the soft sand. "Natassia! Wake up! I love you so much, please don't die!" I said to her touching her soft cheek. I looked at Alyssa, knowing that maybe she could heal her. She nodded and touched the places where Natassia's lungs were. For about a minute, nothing happened. Then she started coughing up water. Her eyes opened and she continued coughing. Alyssa pulled her into her arms. "Alyssa, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean everything that I said." "Mom, it's ok. It was my fault. I just wanted you to accept Marcus." She said.

**Natassia's POV**

I looked at Marcus who had pain written all over her face. "Marcus, I'm so sorry. Nati is almost 17; I should have let her date whoever she wanted. I will accept you into the family but on one condition, you must turn into a vegetarian." My mother told him with authority in her voice. "I would do anything for Natassia." I smiled at him and my mother and father helped me stand up. Marcus picked me up in his arms and we all started running for the castle.

Once in the castle, Marcus put me in my room and he wrapped me into some blankets. "Are you ok? Can I do anything for you?" He said to me. "Thanks but I'm good." He smiled at me. "Well, I have to go hunting for some lambs or other animals. Then I have to get some red contacts to hide it." I laughed when he rolled his eyes. "Be careful, Aro might do something." I said getting serious. He looked at me and nodded. He hummed my favorite classical song; Fur Elise and I fell asleep in his arms.

_**Months later… (June 1**__**st**__** 2023)**_

Marcus and I have been in a great relationship since the day of my cliff jumping. We have managed to keep it from Aro and Caius for a long time. My birthday is in two weeks, which means I get to turn into a full adult vampire. My mom has helped Marcus with his hunting and he has done fairly well. He still wears the blood-red contacts for when he is around Aro and Caius. Me, I'm starting to drink animal blood. "Nati! Hello! I have been talking to you for a while! Have you paid any attention to me?" Helena said. I looked at her. "Oh sorry, daydreaming. What were you talking about?" "Well, Grandpa says that in two weeks we're changing into full vampires, he also says that it will be a little painful." She said to me. I nodded and went to the window. On the eve of our birthdays, we are going to perform Habanera with me as Carmen, Helena and Caleb will be my backup singers/orchestra. "Nati, you still have to learn Habanera." She said while hanging up more clothes. "Yeah, I know. It's pretty easy since I know French." I told her.

After my talk with Helena, I went to my room. On my bed was a package with instructions to go to a beach. In the box was a black bikini that had a white skull on the top. I smiled knowing that Alice and Marcus set this up together. I put on a jean skirt and a blue strap top. I walked over to my shoes and grabbed the black sandals I had. I walked out of the castle and walked to the beach that wasn't that far away from the castle. I saw Marcus sitting on a towel looking at the twilight sky. I smiled at the image. He turned around and ran at me. "You look lovely. Ready to enjoy the day?" He said smiling. "Of course, as long as you're with me I'll be happy." We walked to the towel where there was a basket. We sat down and he pulled out a bottle of animal blood and salad.

We had drunk the blood and I ate the salad. He picked me and we started dancing to 'Guajira' by Yerba Buena. It was a salsa/dirty dancing song. He twirled me and dipped me a lot. I was laughing throughout the whole dance. Then we jumped into the water. It was warm and I started swimming towards Marcus. "I love you. I never want to lose you Natassia" He said to me. "You know that you would never lose." I kissed him. He smiled at me. "Let's head back it's getting late." He grabbed my hand and helped me out of the water. We walked to the castle and I said good-night to him. Then I fell asleep.

_**June 14**__**th**__** 2023 (The eve of the birthdays)**_

"Natassia, everyone is waiting for you. Are you ready to do this?" My mother asked me. "Wait, who's everyone?" "Well, the Volturi, the Volturi guard, our whole family and Gianna the human." I looked at her shocked. "That's a lot of people." I managed to choke out. I quickly fixed my dress. It was a midnight blue strapless dress that reached my knees. My high heels were black and I also had on black panty-hose. My long hair was pulled up in a pony-tail with waves in it. My bangs since they were layered and covering my right eye were left hanging out. I walked out of the room and I saw my mom, Aunt Bella, Uncle Edward and my dad who were the orchestra. They started playing and I took my place in the middle between Helena and Caleb. Then I began to sing…

L'amour est un oiseau rebelle  
Que nul ne peut apprivoiser,  
Et c'est bien en vain qu'on l'appelle,  
S'il lui convient de refuser.  
Rien n'y fait, menace ou prière,  
L'un parle bien, l'autre se tait;  
Et c'est l'autre que je préfère  
Il n'a rien dit; mais il me plaît.  
L'amour! l'amour! l'amour! l'amour!

L'amour est enfant de bohíme,  
Il n'a jamais, jamais connu de loi,  
Si tu ne m'aime pas, je t'aime,  
Si je t'aime, prend garde à toi!  
Si tu ne m'aime pas,  
Si tu ne m'aime pas, je t'aime!  
Mais, si je t'aime,  
Si je t'aime, prend garde à toi!  
Si tu ne m'aime pas,  
Si tu ne m'aime pas, je t'aime!  
Mais, si je t'aime,  
Si je t'aime, prend garde à toi!

L'oiseau que tu croyais surprendre  
Battit de l'aile et s'envola;  
L'amour est loin, tu peux l'attendre;  
Tu ne l'attend plus, il est là!  
Tout autour de toi vite, vite,  
Il vient, s'en va, puis il revient!  
Tu crois le tenir, il t'évite;  
Tu crois l'éviter, il te tient!  
L'amour, l'amour, l'amour, l'amour!

L'amour est enfant de bohíme,  
Il n'a jamais, jamais connu de loi,  
Si tu ne m'aime pas, je t'aime,  
Si je t'aime, prend garde à toi!  
Si tu ne m'aime pas, je t'aime,  
Si je t'aime, prend garde à toi!  
Si tu ne m'aime pas,  
Si tu ne m'aime pas, je t'aime!  
Mais, si je t'aime,  
Si je t'aime, prend garde à toi!  
Si tu ne m'aime pas,  
Si tu ne m'aime pas, je t'aime!  
Mais, si je t'aime,  
Si je t'aime, prend garde à toi

I finished and every started clapping. Then I heard the clock chime 12:00 a.m. I felt a pain going through my body. I fell to the floor and I saw that the same thing happened to Helena and Caleb. "Carlisle! Help them!" Bella and my mom screamed at the same time. The pain in my body felt like fire. It became stronger by the minute. I screamed once more. "Fire!" I yelled. I looked back at Helena and Caleb. They were also in a lot of pain. Helena was crying and Caleb was wincing at the pain. The last thing I remembered was someone carrying me to a room. Then I blacked out…

_**A.N. Thanks for reading! I also changed my pen name. I needed a little change so I also changed the summary of the story. Please review me! I would really like to reach the 10 review mark. Also the war is coming very soon. You will also be surprised by who becomes Helena's and Caleb's mate. Here's a hint, they are from the Volturi guard. Also the song that Natassia sings is from the opera Carmen. It's called Habanera. It is a really beautiful song and you could also find the translation into English if you don't know French. **_


	18. Seize The Day

**A.N. Thanks you guys for all the hits but please leave me some reviews! I would really like it if you do! It only takes a minute. I also don't own anything! If I did, I would be married with three boys! LOL but please review! The song to this chapter is from Avenged Sevenfold. **

**Bella's POV**

I watched Edward, Jasper and Emmett pick up the kids. Then carry them to the room. Carlisle was already setting the place up. "Mom! The fire, it burns" Helena said to me and I went to her. She was crying and I knew that I couldn't help her. "Bella…Don't worry they'll be fine. The twins will be alright but Natassia will have the most pain." Carlisle told me. "Why Natassia?" Alyssa asked. "Because she has much more venom in her body." Alyssa looked down and I saw Jasper wincing. "Alice take Jasper away. I don't know how long he will stand the pain." I told her. They left the room and I could see that the kids were calming down but they were still in pain. Edward grabbed my hand and I kissed him.

_**3 Days Later…**_

**Natassia's POV**

Three days I spent in pain. Now I'm finally an adult vampire. I opened my eyes and the world never looked so clearly. "Natassia, Helena, Caleb!" Our family said at the same time. "Are you guys thirsty?" Grandpa asked. "Yes." We all said. They gave us animal blood and we quickly drank from it. "Carlisle, why is Natassia's eye color the same and the twins are topaz brown?" Grandma Esme asked him. "That is strange…Natassia make your eye color red." I thought about it for a second until I heard someone gasp. They gave me a mirror and I saw that my eyes were red like Aro's.

"Natassia, change into Bella" I did it again and I heard everyone know gasp. "Bella, she looks just like you!" Uncle Edward said. "I believe that we found her power." Aro said while walking to the twins. He walked to them to touch their hands but Helena disappeared. "How did I end up in the bathtub?" I heard her say. "I think your power is to teleport." Dad told her. Caleb then stood up. "Dad! Stop talking about mom like that! It's gross." Edward looked shocked. "But I didn't say anything, I was thinking that. Wait, you can hear my thought?" "Yeah, please keep them down." Bella giggled and Edward looked like he would blush if her could.

All of a sudden I felt really hyper. The kind of hyper that you get when you drink 3 cans of Red-Bull. "Uncle Jasper, did you do that?" I asked him. "That wasn't me, but I'm feeling guilt coming from the corner of the room." He pointed to the corner where Helena was sitting. "It wasn't my fault, I was just thinking about how cool Uncle Jasper's power is and how I would love to have it." I laughed when she finished. "That's awesome sis, you can absorb other people's power." **(Mini-A.N. I gave her Rouge's power from X-Men) **I jumped at her and hugged her. I let her go and I began walking to Caleb but when I was a foot away from him something invisible didn't let me reach him. "Um, Caleb? Are you doing this?" He looked at me and then I could get to him. "I think so. I felt like I was protected by a shield." Grandpa Carlisle walked over to Caleb. "I want you to use your shield to keep Emmett away from Rosalie."

He stared at Emmett for a minute and then all of a sudden he was pulled away from Rosalie. "Hey! I was talking to her about important business." I laughed and so did the others. I leaned up against the wall and I seemed to go through it. "Whoa! Help, girl going through wall!" I said.** (Mini-A.N. She has Kitty's power from X-Men) **Then I felt my dad pull me forward. "How did you do that? That was totally awesome!" Caleb yelled out. "Natassia, I see that you can phase through walls." Aro said walking towards me. "I have only heard legends about it but I have never seen it. You truly are Alyssa's daughter." He then touched my hand but then quickly let go.

"I still can't read you. Interesting, I almost forgot. Cullen family will you all join us?" I looked at Aunt Alice and my mom. This was what we had been training for when we were human. All the working out and martial arts stuff. "No, we will not." My mother spoke this time and everybody nodded in agreement. "If that is your final answer, then you leave us no choice. In 2 weeks, the war between the Volturi and Cullen's will begin. It will take place where it all began; the clearing." I looked at Marcus and I saw that he had his head down. "You knew! You knew what would happen if we would decline! If we lose, my family will die! _I _will die!" I screamed. Uncle Emmett had to hold me down or else I would kill someone.

**Alyssa's POV**

I felt sorry for my daughter. As soon as the Volturi left the room, we all started packing. "Carlisle, I think we should summon all the other covens to help us. We should start with the Romanians since they are closer." I suggested. "Alyssa, I have to tell you something. We just discovered it not long ago. Remember Stefan, your old friend?" Why was he asking me about him? No, it couldn't be…was he still alive? "Yes, I remember." I managed to say. "He is part of the Romanian coven. He wasn't born in Italy. He was sent to protect you from the Volturi. He just put on the fake Italian accent for you." My mouth dropped to the floor. "He is still alive. After all these years?" Carlisle nodded yes and I hugged him. I started crying tearlessly. They were sobs of joy.

**1 week later…**

Over the course of the week we had left to Forks. I loved these green trees. But soon enough, a war would happen in the clearing. The Denali coven, the Amazonian coven American nomads, the wolves and the Romanians were coming to help us. The other covens did not want to take part of the war. Cowards, I called them. I was sitting in my old room, when I heard a knock on the door. I ran downstairs and when I opened the door, I couldn't believe who was standing on the doorstep….

_**A.N. Sorry for the cliffy but whoever can guess who is at the door will get Edward flavored cookies. Also please review. Just click the purty blue-ish purple-ish button to review! It won't kill you! **_


	19. Just a dream

**A.N. Please leave me reviews or I'll delete the story! I mean it! Also I don't own anything! I also want more hits! I almost got in trouble for staying up late writing this and the last chapter. So the least you guys can do is review me. Also today's chapter title is from the song by: Carrie Underwood.**

**Alyssa's POV**

I looked at the person standing in front of me. It was Stefan! He hadn't changed in all these years! "My darling Alyssa! I've missed you so much." I hugged him and let him in. I saw that behind him was another guy. He came forward and shook my hand. "My name is Vladimir. You can call me Vlad for short. I've heard a lot about you from Stefan." Vladimir was tall as Edward, with black long hair pulled back into a pony-tail with some strands falling out. His eyes were red and he seemed very gentle-man like. "Well, come in. Meet my family." I led them to the living where everyone was gathered. "This is my husband, Aiden and my beautiful daughter, Natassia. You already know Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward. This is Bella, Edward's wife and the twins playing video games are Caleb and Helena. Bella's and Edward's kids." I said as I showed them the family.

**Helena's POV**

I looked up after Auntie said my name and I saw the hottest vampire ever! He kept staring at me the whole time. He soon left with Grandpa and the other guy Stefan to talk. Just then the door-bell rang again. I got up and opened it. It was Tanya and the rest of the Denali gang. "Tanya! I've missed you!" I said as I hugged her. "Me too! But remember why we are here." She said. I said hi to the rest of the coven. "Interesting powers, triplets. Have you all gotten them down?" Eleazar asked me. He always called us triplets since we always hanged out together. "Yeah, we have. I can teleport people with me now and I can control the other people's power that I absorb better." I said. "Me, I got help from my dad with mind-reading. So now I can turn it on and off. With my shield, Uncle Jasper helped me." Caleb said appearing next to me. "Where is Natassia, you eldest?" He said. I looked around and saw that she was gone. "She is probably in her room. She is still pretty sad and mad." I explained to him and he nodded. He left us and made his to Nat's room.

**Natassia's POV**

I was listing to 'Nikki Fm' by: Hawthorne Heights when someone knocked on my door. I got up and headed to the door. I poked my head trough the door and saw that Eleazar was there. I opened the door and let him in. I sat down on the bed and he sat on my blood-red bean-bag chair. "Natassia, I am sorry for what is happing. But if he truly loves you, he will fight against the Volturi. Marcus hasn't loved anyone for a long time." I looked up and saw that he wasn't lying. "Thanks, Eleazar. Question, is Tanya available?" He started laughing silently. "Yes, she is. May I ask why?" I started giggling. "Caleb has had a huge crush on her ever since he was 7." Eleazar's mouth dropped. "Ay caramba. Are you serious? Ten years and he hasn't said anything. Wow!" More giggles came out. "I'll tell her, she also has liked him." With that he left my room and I listened to my I-pod.

**Caleb's POV**

The day after the Denali coven came Dad and Alice took me shopping. I don't know why though. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had on a black button-shirt with short sleeves. I also had on black jeans with black and red Vans. I wonder why I was forced to wear this. I saw that next to my laptop was a little note. I read it and it told me to go to my parent's meadow. I remembered where it was. So I went into the forest and I when I reached the meadow I saw someone looking out into the sunset. The person turned around and I was shocked to see Tanya. "Tanya? What are you doing here?" I asked her. She only smiled. "Hello Caleb, I have something to tell you." She grabbed my hand and we walked to the center of the meadow. "I have always liked you Caleb. It even hurt me when you left. All I want to say is will you go out with me?" I looked into her golden eyes. "Yes, I would be glad to be your boy-friend. I have also liked you for a while." I kissed her and I ran my fingers through her strawberry blonde hair. "Let tell the family." I said and she nodded.

**Helena's POV**

I was walking to my room when someone came from behind me. I turned around and I saw Vladimir. "Vladimir, do you want to give me a heart attack?" I said to him. He laughed and I looked into his eyes. "Helena, I was wondering that if you wanted after the war we could get to know each other better." I didn't know what to say. "Um…well…Yes!" I finally got out. He smiled at me and I didn't know what came over me but I kissed him. "Wow!" Was all he could say. I laughed and he smiled. Everyone in this family was happy except Natassia.

_**A week later… (The day of the war)**_

**Natassia's POV**

We reached the clearing. I was wearing my mother's old Volturi cloak. The hood was up and it was covering my face. Nobody could see my expression. I looked at the Volturi who were on the other side. Marcus kept staring at me. He had sadness in his eyes. The wolves started growling and hushed them. I was in charge of them and Jacob was in charge of protecting me while Sam was protecting Bella. Aro stepped forward. "I'm sorry that it had to come to this." Then he lunged at Carlisle. The war had begun. I lunged at Marcus while Jacob took on Jane. Everybody was fighting somebody. "Natassia, I don't want to fight you!" I growled at him. "I love you, Natassia." This threw me off of my concentration. Then all of a sudden, I saw Demitri throw something my way. Marcus stood in front of me. He fell back once the object hit his chest. "NO!!" I screamed as I ran towards Demitri.

I ripped up both of his arms at the same time. "You know, that dagger has a little liquid magma in it. In two hours, it will reach his whole body! It will kill him from the inside out!" I gasped but quickly recovered. I continued ripping him apart and then I threw him into the fire that was in the middle of the clearing. I looked around and I saw that Helena was in trouble. She was fighting Alec and he cut off her senses. I ran at him and threw him up against the tree. Helena and I ripped him apart and threw him into the fire. Jane started screaming and crying so she ran at us but Jacob caught her and threw her to the fire.

I looked around and saw that there were only a few members of the Volturi left. I helped out my parents with Caius and Felix. They were quick and easy. In less than 20 minutes, they Volturi leaders and guards were dead. Including their wives. I ran over to Marcus. He was gasping for air. "Marcus, you have to live for me! I love you! I also think you are stupid for standing in front of me to protect me." He smiled at me while I cried. "Take him to the house!" My mother said. Emmett carried him to the house while my mother was holding on to me. I cried on the way home.

I sat down while I was waiting. I kept biting my nails but they kept growing back. I saw my grandpa and mother come in the room. "Natassia, I'm sorry. There was nothing that we could do to save him." He told me. At the moment my world came crashing down. "This can't be happing to me. This is just a dream." I whispered…

_**A.N. Please review because if you don't, I am planning to delete the story. So please give me support. Also the two sentences she whispers are from the song. So I don't own those. Sad chapter right? But don't worry; I have a couple of twists and surprises up my sleeve.**_


	20. Into the night

**A.N. Thanks for the reviews! But I haven't gotten a lot so I might delete the story. But if you want me to keep writing REVIEW!! Also I don't own anything. The song today is by: Santana feat. Chad Kroegur. **

**Natassia's POV**

I couldn't believe what they had told me. "No…he's alive. I can feel it." I whispered. Caleb and Helena wrapped their arms around me while I cried. Out of the family, I was the only one who could cry tears of venom. They slid down my cheeks. "Do you want one last moment with him?" My mother asked me. I nodded and headed up the stairs to Grandpa's office. There was where I saw his lifeless body laying on a bed. It broke me inside to see him dead. I walked over to him. Grabbing his ice cold hand. "Why did you have to jump in front of me? Now, look what has happened. You have died for me. I wish that you hadn't." I noticed that my tears had landed on his cheeks and neck. I started to walk to the door when I heard him. "Natassia, I…did…it…to…save…you." He coughed out. I turned around and I saw him trying to move. I ran to him and kissed him. I saw my grandfather and the rest of the family walk in. "I've seen vampire venom work miracles before but this is amazing." He said. **(Mini-A.N. I don't own that line but I just added a little to it.)**

"Marcus, I think that I should leave. You have lost your family and brothers because of this war. I'll leave you alone forever." I said as I walked through the walls. I was walking downstairs when Rosalie stood in front of me. I easily moved her out the way and started running to the door. My mother slammed the door before I made it out with her powers. "Let me leave!" I screamed. I started running to the backdoor but Uncle Edward stopped me. "Natassia, don't make the same mistake I made all those years ago. Let me change that sentence, I _won't _let you make it also!" He told me. I looked down. "Natassia, he wants to see you." Esme said to me. I walked up the stairs again. In the office, he was sitting down. "I love you Natassia. That's why I'll save you from anything that comes our way." He ran to me and kissed me. "I love you too! I screamed. Everybody in the house started cheering. I laughed and I changed my eye color to light purple. I knew life was going to be great with Marcus.

**A year later…**

Today Marcus and Vladimir are taking Helena and me to a night on the town. Caleb and Tanya are also coming. I was wearing an off-the-shoulder dress that was black. My hair was picked but the bangs were left out and they covered my right eye. Helena was wearing a one-shoulder dress that was white. Caleb had on a black button-down shirt and blue jeans. "Why do think they are taking us out tonight?" Helena asked while she put on her earrings. "I don't really know but-'' I was cut off by Caleb's laughing. "What you laughing bout, boy!" I said. Helena started laughing when she heard my southern accent. "Well, your accent is one and that you guys are clueless about tonight." He left it at that and left the room.

When we arrived at the club, I couldn't believe it. My whole family was here including the wolves, their imprints and the Denali coven. The rest of the club was empty. "Guys, what's going on?" I asked but they all just smiled. I saw Marcus heading towards me. "You look lovely, my dear." He said to me. I giggled a little. We all started dancing but then Marcus, Vladimir and Caleb disappeared. Helena and Tanya started running towards me. "Where did they go?" Tanya asked. I simply shrugged. "May we have your attention, please?" Vladimir said. "First, Marcus…" He continued. I wonder what he ment by first, Marcus. Then they pulled the three of us girls on the stage.

"Natassia, ever since I saw you that day in Volterra I knew that I wanted to be with you. You are so beautiful and you know that I would give my life to save you. I love you more than anything. So all I'm asking is…Will you marry me?" He said as he kneeled down and opened a box revealing a beautiful silver band with a midnight blue diamond. "Of course, I would marry you!" I said and then he put the ring on my left hand and kissed me.

**Helena's POV**

I was so happy that Natassia was engaged to Marcus. Then Vladimir came on stage. "Helena, you are so beautiful. From that first kiss you gave me, I knew that you were the one. Will you marry?" I couldn't speak. "Yes!" I screamed out making my parents laugh at me. I kissed him and my mother said, 'Aw' while my father growled.

**Tanya's POV**

Where was Caleb? His sister was engaged and so was his best-friend. I felt someone tap me on my shoulder and I turned around to see Caleb. He looked handsome like always. "Tanya, I have liked you since I visited you in Alaska. You are Aphrodite in person. You are my goddess and only mine. Will you marry me and become Tanya Cullen? I thought his speech was so cute. "Yes, I would love to be Mrs. Cullen!" He hugged me and the kissed me.

**Natassia's POV**

I was to know that all of us were engaged. I was so happy with Marcus. Everything about him was perfect. We were perfect. I smiled as my mother sobbed because she knew her daughter was growing up. I started crying too. Marcus and I spent our time dancing. My life was going to be great with him. I just knew it…

**_A.N. I am so sorry that it is so short. But don't worry…the next chapter will be a lot longer. It will also be the epilogue. I also want to let you all know that I am going to write a sequel and a prequel. The prequel will be about Alyssa's life before becoming a vampire. So it will lead into 'The War Begins'. Also the sequel will have more challenges and problems for the all of the Cullen's. Also if you have any ideas for me on how to call the Prequel and Sequel please review me!!_**


	21. Afterlife

**A.N. This is the last chapter, I am so sad about this. (sniffles) I have hoped that you all have enjoyed reading this story as much as I have writing it. For the last time, I will say that I don't own anything. Thanks for reading! I love all of your support. The song for today is by: Avenged Sevenfold (Thanks to Darkmoon177/Layla for giving me the song) Also since I am ending the story on the 7****th**** anniversary of 9/11. I dedicate this chapter to all the relatives and friends of those who did passed away on that tragic day. God Bless you all! (I send kisses, if you had a member or friend die in the attacks.) **

**Natassia's POV (The year is 2025)**

It has been a year since Marcus proposed to me. Life has been pretty awesome this last past year. We had a triple wedding with the three couples. Of course it was huge and wonderful because of my aunt Alice. I spent the whole ceremony crying. Thank God for waterproof mascara. All of our friends, humans and mythical creatures alike were invited. Clara was pregnant with Jacob's baby boy. When she came to the wedding, she looked pretty _huge_. When she had her child, she Lestat Jessie Black.** (Mini-A.N. This character belongs to Darkmoon177. She asks me to tell you all to not borrow it or steal it.) **He was so cute.

The rest of the pack got married and had kids also but it's a lot of people. If I tell you every name, I'll be here all night. On Halloween, we went to Halloween Horror Nights 34. We went to the one in Orlando, Florida. It was unusually windy and cloudy.

Even though the year was pretty cool, sadness did hit us. Renee and Charlie died together in their sleep of old age. We had visited them about three weeks before their deaths. It hit us really hard. I loved Renee so much. Charlie was also a good grandfather to me. I remember that I spent the whole night crying with Bella.

The next months passed quickly. Marcus, me, Helena, Vladimir, Tanya and Caleb became the new Volturi. We were better and nicer than the old ones. We usually received other vampires as guest who needed advice and help. We watched the vampire world to ensure protection.

We stayed in Volterra, while my family went around the world. They would visit us about 3 or 6 times a year. They are back in Alaska now.

It seemed to me that eternity was going to be a smooth ride……………………..well at least _**For Now.**_

_**The End.**_

_**A.N. That's it. It is done. I am so sorry for the cliffhanger at the end of the story. Also the prequel to The War Begins is going to be called "Mindfreak". While, the sequel is being called "It's not over" No the story titles are not named after the songs by: Criss Angel and the other one by Three doors down. Once again, thank you for reading. **_


End file.
